Contracorriente
by Ilse Parnell
Summary: Bella se casará por obligación con el prepotente Edward Cullen... Al menos eso piensa hasta que Emmett llega a su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: ¡Hola! Hace tiempo que escribí esta historia, decidí comenzar a publicarla aquí porque fue la primera que escribí, espero la disfruten :) **

* * *

"Noticia inesperada"

* * *

¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? Ahora estoy aquí midiéndome mí vestido de novia y ni siquiera tengo las suficientes medidas en mi cuerpo para llenarlo. Extraño mi infancia, cuando no tenía que preocuparme por nada, esos tiempos dorados se han ido ya. Mi padre me ha comprometido en matrimonio, así es acostumbrado en las familias antiguas como la mía.

Él, mi prometido, es Edward Cullen, un chico de familia adinerada como la mía, él es muy guapo, a todas las chicas del instituto les gusta, ellas dicen que es perfecto y que tengo mucha suerte por ser su prometida. Están equivocadas, nadie es perfecto y mucho menos él, es guapo y rico pero también es prepotente y egoísta, cree que todos son inferiores a él.

Tengo tantas ganas de salir huyendo, pero no puedo hacerle eso a mis padres, suficiente tuvieron con la boda arruinada de mi hermano, todo iba tan perfecto pero él no aguanto más y le gritó a todos que era gay, a mi madre casi le da un infarto y mi padre ni se diga, le grito a mi hermano y lo corrió, desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver, lo extraño tanto, solo él sabía entenderme.

* * *

_3 Meses antes…_

Hoy tenemos una cena con Edward y su familia, su familia es tan irritante, más su madre, ella me pregunta cosas, cosas tontas, como mi rutina diaria, ¿a quién le importa eso?

\- Princesa, mira tú vestido, es hermoso – Dijo mi madre mostrándome un vestido de noche largo y rojo.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Es anticuado!

\- ¿De qué hablas? Te quedara perfecto. Cámbiate y baja, ya casi llegan los Cullen – Dijo mi madre saliendo de mi habitación.

\- Hazle caso Bella – Dijo Jessica desde la puerta de mi habitación, Jessica es la hija del ama de llaves y es mi amiga desde que era pequeña.

\- Pero es horrible, no sé cómo se le ocurrió comprarlo.

\- ¡Vamos! Tienes que usarlo y no puedes cambiarlo.

\- Es cierto, yo no puedo, pero tú sí.

\- No, yo no te voy a ayudar

\- ¡Por favor! Tú puedes hacer que mi ropa horrible sea hermosa.

\- Este bien, te ayudaré.

\- ¡Gracias!

Jessica puso manos a la obra y al final dejo ese horrible vestido tan hermoso, cortó casi todo, las mangas, el cuello, en realidad todo lo que estorbaba.

\- Jess eres genial, creo que te amo.

\- Lo sé, no sé qué harías sin mí pero tu mamá se va a enojar.

\- Déjala, es mi vida.

\- Isabella baja ya llegaron los invitados – gritó mi madre

Baje despacio las escaleras por miedo a la reacción de mi madre, poco a poco podía ver a los Cullen, Carlisle tan elegante como siempre, Esme encantadora y Edward con un aire de superioridad que se nota en la forma de sus labios al ver a los demás, él plantó su mirada en mí y su expresión cambio radicalmente, fue la primera vez que se vi bien sus brillantes ojos.

\- Isabella, ¿por qué estas… - Dijo mi madre pero la pregunta fue interrumpida.

\- Bella estás hermosa – Dijo Edward. Él me llamo _Bella_.

\- Pasemos al comedor

Como es habitual en la cena, no se dijo ni una palabra, cuando todos terminamos de comer se dijeron las palabras que menos deseaba oír.

\- Edward porque no sales a charlar con Isabella al jardín – Dijo Esme agradablemente.

\- Claro madre, ¿Bella me acompañas? – Se paró y estiró su mano hacia mí, puse mi mano sobre la suya y un escalofrió me recorrió por completo. Salimos de la mano hasta el jardín.

\- Entonces Bella… ¿Te gusta la química?

\- No, tú lo sabes, vamos en la misma clase y siempre me duermo – Trate de sonar lo menos engreída posible.

\- Si, lo siento – Respondió y después de eso quedamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que algo ocurrió.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Parece un animal, no te asustes Bella.

\- ¿Asustarme? Vamos a ver – Nos acercamos lentamente para descubrir que solo era un pequeño conejo blanco.

\- Es hermoso ¿no crees?

\- Si lo es, mira tiene la patita herida, hay que llevarlo a mi habitación ahí lo puedo curar – De puntillas pasamos por la planta baja de mi casa para que no nos descubrieran y subimos a mi cuarto.

\- ¡Woow! Tu habitación es increíble, nunca me la imagine así, digo, no es porque me la haya imaginado.

\- Gracias, espera, voy por el botiquín – Entré al baño y agarré el botiquín, al salir encontré a Edward tocando mi guitarra.

\- ¿Sabes tocar?

\- Claro, por algo la tengo, ¿tú sabes?

\- Si, es mi instrumento favorito pero mi madre prefiere que toque el piano.

\- ¡Así son las madres!

Curamos al conejo con mucho cuidado

\- Me gustan los animales, quiero ser biólogo pero…

\- No me digas, tu padre quiere que seas doctor como él.

\- De hecho…

\- Edward Cullen – Escuchamos gritar a Esme.

\- Oh no, es mejor que me vaya, adiós Bella.

\- Adiós Ed – Sonrió y salió de mi habitación.

Los tacones de mi madre subían las escaleras, por supuesto se dirigían a mi habitación.

\- Isabella, ¿qué hacían solos aquí?

\- ¡Nada!

\- ¡Déjala! Además ya tienen que conocerse mejor – dijo mi padre desde la puerta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿De qué hablan?

\- No te preocupes princesa, todo está arreglado, te casaras con Edward en tres meses.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Para aclarar confusiones, la historia es sobre Bella y Edward pero Emmett tiene un papel muy importante en ella.**

* * *

"La llegada"

Todo ha ido mal desde que me dijeron que me tengo que casar con Edward, todavía estoy procesándolo, desde esa noche no les dirijo la palabra a mis padres, solo hablo con Jessica. Las cosas con Edward siguen casi como siempre, solo que ahora aparte de no hablarme tampoco quiere mirarme a los ojos. La única clase que tengo con él es química y esas dos horas son las más tormentosas del día.

\- Buen día a todos, hoy vamos a trabajar en parejas, yo las elegiré – Dijo el maestro tomando la lista – Vamos a ver, la primera pareja es Edward Cullen y la señorita Swan – Lo que me faltaba, tener que trabajar con él. El maestro terminó de decir las parejas y salió del salón.

\- Entonces Bella, nos tocó juntos, el destino no está de nuestra parte – Sabía que no era cordial pero ese comentario fue muy cruel, al menos para mí.

\- Chicos, tenemos un tercero en discordia – Dijo el maestro mientras un chico entraba atrás de él – Él es Emmett es nuevo alumno así que ¿quién lo quiere en su equipo?

\- Nosotros – Dijo Edward rápidamente, esto me molestó un poco pero al menos no estaría sola con él.

\- Esta bien, Emmett trabajaras con Edward e Isabella

\- Hola, mucho gusto – Dijo el chico sentándose en nuestras mesa.

\- Hola Emmett yo soy Isabella pero me puedes decir Bella.

\- Esta bien Bella, entonces hay que ponernos a trabajar.

En toda la clase Emmett nos contó historias sobre los viajes que ha hecho por el mundo, él es realmente interesante, no es como los chicos de aquí, no es frívolo y calculador como Edward, él es totalmente único.

\- ¡Hey Bella! ¡Espera! ¿En qué clases vas? – Dijo Emmett acercándose a mí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Para ver si vamos en algunas juntos, mira este es mi horario – Dijo mostrándome una hoja de papel arrugada.

\- ¡Que mal! No estamos en ninguna juntos, claro, solo en química.

\- Qué bueno. Digo, no que no estemos juntos si no que hayas reaccionado así al saberlo – Él tenía razón reaccione tan extraño y sin pensarlo, tal vez tenía la esperanza de estar con él al menos en otra clase donde no estuviera Edward.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Perdón!

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué? Eres una chica extraña, espero verte cuando salgamos, adiós.

\- Yo también – Dije y después se alejó lentamente de mí.

En las clases no hice más que pensar en mi reacción al estar con Emmett, él me hace sentir diferente, siento algo que no sé cómo explicar, una sensación que me gusta pero al mismo tiempo me asusta mucho.

El timbre me puso nerviosa, quería verlo. Salí mirando a todas partes pero él no estaba por ninguna parte.

\- ¡Hey Isa! – Una voz me asustó, volteé para ver de quién se trataba. Edward, otra vez él.

\- ¿Isa? Es Bella lo sabes

\- Lo sé, es solo que creo que ya cualquiera te llama así, además nos vamos a casar, te puedo llamar como quiera.

\- Arrogante como siempre – Contesté y me marché enojada hacia mi coche.

A veces quisiera que mi mente se pusiera en blanco para no poder pensar en nada, para no poder pensar en Edward, mi familia, mi inevitable boda y lo peor, en cómo me siento con Emmett. Dormir es lo mejor que puedo hacer, aunque quisiera que no fuera un día nuevo para que nunca llegara al día de mi matrimonio.

\- Bella, despierta, es tarde – Me despertó la voz suave de Jessica.

\- ¿Tarde para qué?

\- La escuela.

\- ¡Oh no!

Me arregle rápidamente y subí al coche para llegar a la escuela. Nunca he querido hacerme notar y una gran manera es llegando tarde a mí clase de química.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Solo porque su equipo la necesita, pase rápido y póngase a trabajar – Dijo mi maestro mientras yo caminaba hacia mi mesa para encontrarme con los hermosos rostros de Edward y Emmett.

\- Extraña e impuntual, muy buenas cualidades – Me dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa en la cara – Quiero preguntarte algo, ¿puedo?

\- Claro

\- ¿Sales con alguien?

\- No, no sale con nadie, ¿por qué? ¿Quieres salir con ella? No te lo recomiendo, es muy extraña – Dijo Edward rápidamente.

\- Eres un idiota, y sí, quiero salir con ella pero ¿a ti que te importa?

\- ¿Idiota? Yo no soy el que quiere salir con…

\- ¡Acepto! Quiero salir contigo – Dije en un impulso.

En ese momento no pensé en las consecuencias.


	3. Chapter 3

"La noche del viernes"

Es como si cada vez que Edward abriera la boca lo hiciera para molestarme, al menos desde que acepte salir con Emmett ni siquiera habla. Ahora solo tengo que averiguar cómo haré para salir con él, soy como una presa en mi casa, mis padres solo me dejarían salir con…  
Edward.

\- Tenemos que ver bien como haremos el proyecto, y para eso creo que es necesario que hables con nosotros Edward – Dijo Emmett mientras todos los demás en el aula discutían sobre sus proyectos.

\- Eso supongo – Dijo Edward, hace tanto que no escuchaba su voz, ahora es extraño oírla.

\- La clase termino, el lunes siguen con lo de su proyecto – Dijo el maestro saliendo del salón.

Todos salieron después de él, incluyendo a Emmett; yo tenía que hacer algo primero.

\- ¿Edward, podemos hablar?

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

\- Necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para poder tener una cita con Emmett.

\- ¿Quieres que ayude a mi prometida a salir con otro chico?

\- Como lo dices no suena lindo pero así es.

\- No.

\- Por favor, Edward.

\- Sí aceptara, ¿cómo te ayudaría?

\- Mis padres me dejaran salir solo contigo, entonces les pedirías permiso, irías por mí y después yo me iría con Emmett.

\- Qué fácil se te hace todo.

\- Bien, si no quieres ayudarme yo me las arreglare.

\- Te ayudare pero con una condición.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Los acompañare en toda su cita.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no

\- Entonces no te ayudare.

\- ¡Espera! Acepto.

\- Genial entonces te veo a las ocho.

\- ¿No pedirás permiso a mis padres?

\- Eso es tu parte.

A veces me pregunto porque mi vida es tan complicada, ahora tengo que convencer a Emmett de salir conmigo y con Edward.

\- ¡Bella! ¿A qué hora pasare por ti?

\- Sobre eso, tengo que decirte algo… Edward nos acompañara, mis padres no me dejarían…

\- ¡Bien!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Por ti cualquier sacrificio vale la pena.

\- A las ocho treinta en el café "Monue".

\- Ahí los veré – Dijo Emmett mientras se alejaba de mí.

Esta es mi noche, mi primera cita, con chaperón pero una cita es una cita, me pregunto porque Edward quiere ir a la cita con nosotros, lo sé, para fastidiarme. Llegando a mi casa me dirigí directo hacia mis padres para pedirles permiso aunque ya se la respuesta.

\- Padres, saldré con Edward esta noche.

\- ¿Y quién te dio permiso? – Dijo mi padre un poco enojado.

\- ¿Permiso? Pensé que Edward era mi prometido y nos teníamos que conocer mejor.

\- Eso es cierto Charlie, déjala ir, se tienen que conocer – Dijo mamá con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Gracias – Dije rápidamente y salí rápido del estudio.

Estoy emocionada. Me pongo un vestido negro que Jess me hizo hace un tiempo, un vestido corto y ajustado, en serio quiero sorprender a Emmett.

\- ¡Isabella! Edward está aquí – Gritó mi madre como siempre.

\- Ahora bajo.

Es hora, estoy reluciente pero si mi madre me ve con este vestido me asesina, me cubro con un abrigo. Bajando las escaleras me encuentro con el rostro de Edward sonriéndole a mi madre.

\- Hola Bella, es hora de irnos – Dijo Edward como si ya no pudiera pasar ni un minuto más con mi madre, es comprensible ni siquiera yo la soporto.

\- ¡Sí, vámonos!

Salimos rápido de mi casa y entramos al coche, ni una palabra en todo el camino, total silencio.

\- Llegamos querida Isabella

\- Sí, gracias

Edward baja del coche mientras yo desabrocho mi abrigo para dejar ver mi escotado vestido. Él abre la puerta y me da la mano.

\- Nunca pensé que trajeras eso bajo el abrigo – Dice viéndome sorprendido.

\- Ahí está – Digo mientras veo a Emmett en la puerta del Café, impecable como siempre.

\- Si ahí esta – Caminamos juntos hasta la puerta.

\- Hermosa, los dos se ven hermosos – Dice Emmett riendo.

\- Gracias Emm – Dice Edward actuando irónicamente.

La cena estuvo increíble, Edward no dijo ni una palabra, solo se limitaba a observar, Emmett como siempre estuvo muy amable, lástima que la noche tiene que terminar, al menos estoy feliz, mi primera cita fue maravillosa.

\- Voy por el auto – Dice Edward caminando hacia la esquina.

\- Entonces… ¿Cómo estuvo la cita? – Pregunta Emmett nervioso.

\- Genial, me encantó – Digo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Nos miramos fijamente, nos acercamos poco a poco hasta que sus labios rosan con los míos, nunca pensé que sus labios fueran tan cálidos y tuvieran un sabor tan dulce, era un momento perfecto hasta que abro mis ojos, Edward está a unos metros observándonos estático, rápidamente me separo de Emmett y me despido con un beso en la mejilla. Subo al coche y Edward sube detrás de mí, en todo en camino no nos decimos ni una palabra, hasta llegar a la puerta de mi casa Edward habla. Él no es grosero solo me hace poner los pies en la tierra.

\- En realidad sabes que nunca podrás estar con él ¿verdad?


	4. Chapter 4

"Los míos y los tuyos"

"En realidad sabes que nunca podrás estar con él ¿verdad?" Esa frase no hacía más que dar vueltas en mi cabeza, no sé cómo pude hacerme tantas ilusiones con Emmett sin pensar que mis padres nunca permitirán que no me case con Edward.

Mis pensamientos no me dejan dormir así que me levanto y deambulo por la casa hasta llegar al sótano, ahí está, prácticamente, toda mi niñez, fotos, cartas, juguetes y algo que no recordaba, una lista que hice en mi cumpleaños número 10, en ella escribí las 10 cosas que deseaba hacer antes de morir, me sorprende ver que las cosas escritas no son nada absurdas, al menos no todas y por un momento una luz de esperanza llega a mí, tal vez esa niña llena de sueños y esperanzas siga en mí, solo tengo que encontrarla.

**10 cosas que debo hacer antes de morir:**  
_1\. Negarme a la voluntad de mis padres.__  
__2\. Estudiar arte y música en New York.__  
__3\. Conocer a mi amor verdadero.__  
__4\. Escalar una gran montaña.__  
__5\. Viajar a París__  
__6\. Ayudar a Jasper para que pueda enfrentar a nuestros padres__  
__7\. Golpear a Edward Cullen__  
__8\. Ayudar a Jess a ser una gran diseñadora__  
__9\. Conocer a Paul McCartney__  
__10\. Ser feliz_

Es difícil darse cuenta que en el pasado eras mejor que en el presente, ninguna de las cosas escritas han sido realizadas; de pronto una lágrima se derrama por mi mejilla, mis lágrimas caen poco a poco hasta que yo caigo con ellas.

\- ¡Bella! ¡Bella despierta!

\- ¿Jess? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tú dímelo ¿Por qué estas durmiendo en el sótano?

\- Me quede dormida viendo unas cosas.

\- Pues levántate porque tu mamá esta como loca buscándote.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Hoy es el aniversario de tus padres. Vamos levántate y baja – Dijo Jess mientras se alejaba de mí.

Tomo la lista y bajo a mi cuarto, me encierro y me arreglo para ir con mis padres, cada año en su aniversario vamos a desayunar al "Empare", nunca he entendido porque los tengo que acompañar si es el día en que deberían estar solos disfrutando.

\- ¡Isabella¡ ¡Baja! – Mi madre, gritándome como siempre.

Bajo y subo al coche sin decir ni una palabra, en el camino al restaurante mis padres hablan sobre los Cullen y los detalles de la boda, prefiero no opinar nada.

Todo lo que hago con mis padres es aburrido desde que Jasper se fue.

Al llegar al restaurante pasa algo increíble…

Esa hermosa sonrisa del ser que más anhelaba ver desde la anoche se puso frente a mí, Emmett está en la mesa de enfrente con su familia.

\- Emmett – Susurro.

\- ¿Dijiste algo princesa? – Dice mi padre.

\- Nada

El padre de Emmett se pone de pie y puedo ver que es idéntico a su hijo, los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa, idénticos.

\- ¿Robin? – Dice mi padre dirigiéndose al padre de Emmett.

\- ¿Charlie? ¡Que sorpresa! – Dice él con una voz tan parecida a la de Emmett.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Vine a desayunar con mi familia

\- ¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros? – En ese momento se me para el corazón. Emmett, su familia, mi familia y yo en la misma mesa.

\- ¿Y por qué no? – Dice el padre de Emmett llamando a su familia.

Emmett me ve y se le ilumina la cara, su hermanita lo toma de la mano y se sientan en nuestra mesa.

\- Hola Bella – Dice Emmett con entusiasmo.

\- ¿Se conocen? – Pregunta mi madre.

\- Sí mamá, va en mi clase de química.

La comida es fastidiosa, a pesar de estar junto a Emmett. Solo hablan nuestros padres, nadie más dice ni una palabra y eso, hasta cierto punto, está bien porque no quiero que Emmett se entere de mi verdadera relación con Edward Cullen.

\- ¿Y también conoces a Edward Cullen? – Dice mi madre dirigiéndose a Emmett.

\- Claro, él es muy… Inteligente – Dice Emm con su gran sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto que lo es, ¿ya te conto Isabella que se casará con él en unos meses? – No entiendo por qué mi madre es tan indiscreta, porque le tiene que decir al chico que me gusta, probablemente el amor de mi vida, que me casare con otro.

\- No, se le olvido contarme ese pequeño detalle – Dice él con seriedad.

\- ¿Nos acompañan a nuestra casa? Hoy es nuestro aniversario y que mejor que pasarla con amigos – Pregunta mi padre.

\- Claro – Contesta el padre de Emmett.

Pagan la cuenta y nos dirigimos a la casa, en todo el camino pienso en qué decirle a Emm pero ¿qué podría decirle? ¿Qué lo amo pero me casare con otro? En realidad no sé si es amor, solo sé que es un gran sentimiento que no puedo explicar.

Al llegar a la casa nuestros padres van a tomar el té mientras él, su pequeña hermana y yo nos quedamos en la sala.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te casarás?

\- Porque no quiero hacerlo.

\- Entonces no lo hagas.

\- No puedo decir que no, mi padre no lo soportaría.

\- ¿Por qué? 

\- Mi hermano huyó y le dijo que era gay el día de su boda

\- Ángela ve al jardín con mamá – Le dice Emmett a su hermanita.

\- Claro – Dice Ángela saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? ¿Huir conmigo el día de tu boda? ¿Casarte y ser infeliz? ¿Negarte ahora?

\- No pienso hacer nada

\- Nunca pensé que fueras tan cobarde para no luchar por tu felicidad – Dice Emmett con lágrimas en los ojos y rápidamente sale de mi casa.

Él tiene toda la razón soy una cobarde, tengo que hacer algo, tengo que lograr ser feliz, por mi hermano, por todos los que confían en mí y, lo más importante, por mí misma.


	5. Chapter 5

"Buscando mi camino"

¿Qué hacer para ser feliz? ¿Escapar con Emmett? ¿De qué viviríamos? ¿Qué pasaría con mis padres? ¿Y mis estudios? ¿Y si me caso con Edward? ¿Podré ser feliz?

No sé qué hacer, como lograr ser feliz sin lastimar a nadie, creo que eso es imposible, si intento ser feliz con Emmett destrozare a mis padres pero si me caso con Edward, Emmett y yo seremos infelices

\- Bella ¿estás bien? – Pregunta Edward preocupado.

\- Sí, gracias por preguntar.

\- El miércoles será el viaje al lugar de práctica para su trabajo, nos quedaremos una noche y regresaremos el jueves a primera hora así que informen a sus tutores – Dice el maestro guardando sus libros en su portafolio.

\- Pasaremos todo un día juntos, qué divertido. –Dice Edward sarcásticamente.

\- Emmett necesitamos hablar. – Le digo sin obtener respuesta alguna.

\- ¡Huh! Parece que si será divertido. –Dice Edward al notar la tensión entre Emmett y yo.

Emmett toma sus libros y sale del salón, yo salgo rápidamente detrás de él.

\- ¡Emmett! ¡Espera! – Emmett se detiene para mirarme fijamente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Decirme que te vas a casar con él?

\- No, es solo que no puedo estar mal contigo – Mis lágrimas empiezan a derramarse.

Emmett respira profundamente – Lo siento, sé que me he portado muy mal estos días pero es porque no soporto la idea de que te cases con él.

\- Lo sé, pero me estoy muriendo por tu actitud.

\- Tienes razón he sido un idiota, no tengo que presionarte, es tu decisión, harás lo que pienses que es mejor para ti.

\- ¿En serio crees eso?

\- Sí, perdón, si decides casarte con Edward al menos me gustaría ser tu amigo estos meses.

\- Eres increíble.

\- Así que… ¿Irás al viaje de química?

\- Creo que es obligatorio así que si iré.

\- ¿Eres buena en matemáticas?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué si soy buena en matemáticas?

\- Sí, eso pregunte.

\- Sí, lo soy, ¿por qué?

\- Yo no, ¿me ayudas con mi tarea de matemáticas?

\- Claro.

\- Hoy en tu casa a las tres – Dice él. Sin más se da la vuelta y se aleja de mí.

Eso fue muy extraño, creo que solo se disculpó para que lo ayudara, no, la verdad no lo creo capaz de eso. Paso las últimas clases pensando en cómo buscar mi felicidad pero no encuentro la respuesta; al salir de clase encuentro a Edward.

\- ¿Bella quieres salir de conmigo hoy en la tarde? – Dice Edward con entusiasmo.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Tú y yo, en una cita?

\- Si nos vamos a casar tenemos que conocernos bien.

\- No puedo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tengo mucha tarea.

\- Pues otro día será, al menos el miércoles pasaremos todo el día juntos… ojalá solo fuéramos tú y yo en el viaje.

\- Me tengo que ir, adiós Edward.

Al llegar a mi casa no encuentro ni a mi madre ni a mi padre, Jessica me informa que fueron a la casa de uno de los socios de la empresa de mi padre, la suerte estaba de mi lado.

Me pongo uno de mis vestidos más lindos y me siento a esperarlo, cuento cada uno de los segundos hasta que el timbre suena, corro a abrir y ahí está él, tan perfecto como siempre.

\- ¡Hola Bells!

\- ¡Hola Emm! ¡Vamos a mi habitación! – Digo tomándole la mano y haciendo que corra detrás de mí.

\- ¡Espera, me arrancarás la mano! – Dice riéndose.

\- Perdón – Me disculpo al llegar a la habitación.

\- ¿Me puedo sentar?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Por qué corrimos?

\- No lo sé, solo te quería ver.

\- ¡Ah! Gran explicación.

\- Si, perdón otra vez.

\- No te preocupes… ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunta señalando una hoja que está sobre mi cama.

\- Es una tonta lista que hice hace años.

\- ¿La puedo ver?

\- Claro.

\- 10 cosas que debo hacer antes de morir – Comienza a leer la lista en voz alta y al terminar me mira con desconcierto. – Esto no es nada tonto Bella, esto es tú guía para ser feliz.

\- ¿Mi guía para ser feliz?

\- Así es y yo te ayudare.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¡El viaje de química!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nos escaparemos en el viaje de química. Es el último trabajo de año, todo ya acabo, regresaremos para la graduación.

\- Es una locura.

\- Es lo que tienes que hacer para ser feliz.

\- Tienes razón, escaparemos en el viaje.

\- ¡Genial! Tú y yo… Rumbo a la felicidad.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lo mejor de mi vida"

\- Cada uno tendrá que escoger a un compañero de viaje, con el estarán en el transporte de ida y regreso del viaje. – Explica el maestro mientras salíamos del colegio.

\- ¡Yo escojo a Bella! – Grita Edward apresurado.

\- Claro, Sr. Cullen – Dice el maestro.

\- Yo también quiero a Bella – Dijo Emmett.

\- Sera otra ocasión porque el Sr. Cullen lo dijo primero.

\- Pero… - Digo nerviosa.

\- Déjalo Bella, ya estamos juntos en esto.

\- Sí Bella, no te preocupes yo iré con alguien más.

\- ¿Ves?, Emmett no tiene problemas.

\- Suban en orden jóvenes. – Ordena el maestro señalando un autobús que estaba enfrente de la entrada del colegio.

Al subir al autobús escojo un asiento y Edward se sienta junto a mí, Emmett se sienta más atrás con un chico.

\- Al fin puedo estar contigo al menos un segundo.

\- El viaje dura dos horas así que es más de un segundo y no tengo idea porque quieres estar conmigo.

\- ¿En serio no te has dado cuenta?

\- ¿De qué?

\- De que cada vez que estas con él me dan celos, de que trato de caerte bien, de que cuando él te besa me dan ganas de matarlo a golpes – Habla Edward con frustración impregnada en su voz.

\- Pensé que me odiabas.

\- ¿Odiarte? Si eres la chica más noble, hermosa, inteligente y perfecta que he conocido en mi vida.

\- Yo no soy perfecta, nadie lo es.

\- Para mí, tú lo eres.

\- Lo siento Edward pero yo…

\- No digas nada, ya lo sé, tú lo quieres a él.

\- Pero… ¿sabes?, tú eres muy especial.

\- Yo sé lo que soy, soy un egocéntrico, envidioso, soy una persona horrible.

\- No, no lo eres, eres especial.

Solo una sonrisa tengo como respuesta, tomo mis audífonos, pongo música y me recargo en su pecho, él simplemente me abraza y, sin pensarlo, nos quedamos dormidos.

En mis sueños aparace Edward en un prado, él me está mirando, del lado contrario a él está Emmett, los dos me ofrecen la mano pero yo avanzo unos pasos hacia Edward, me detengo, giro y veo a Emmett diciéndome adiós dando una vuelta y perdiéndose entre los árboles, de repente siento un vacío enorme, él ya no estaba más.

\- Bella, Edward, despierten. – Dice la voz de Emmett, al abrir los ojos lo veo frente a nosotros.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta Edward adormilado.

\- Ya llegamos.

\- Nos bajaremos y te perderé otra vez. – Dice Edward como si Emmett no estuviera ahí.

\- Entonces bajen rápido. – Ruge Emmett enojado, da la vuelta y baja del autobús.

\- Vamos tenemos que bajar. – Edward me ofrece su mano y yo la acepto sin decir nada.

Al bajar, el maestro nos explica lo que haremos. Edward, Emmett y yo tomamos nuestro material para la práctica y caminamos en silencio hasta el lugar donde nos ubicó el maestro, el silencio es insoportable y no lo soporto más.

\- ¿Es estúpido no creen? ¿Una práctica de campo para Química? – Digo para romper el silencio.

\- Si, lo es. – Murmura Emmett. – ¿Pasa algo entre ustedes?

\- ¿No lo sabes? Nos vamos a casar – Dice Edward un poco enojado.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- De nada, solo lo dijo porque si – Digo rápidamente para que Edward no sospeche nuestros planes de huir. – Mejor hay que seguir callados.

Nuestro silencio perdura, terminamos la práctica más rápido que los demás equipos, hacemos nuestro ensayo sin decir una palabra, lo entregamos al profesor y él nos da la tarde libre para ir a explorar.

\- Oigan, yo me tengo que quedar, ustedes vayan y diviértanse – Dice Emmett dando la vuelta hacia su tienda de acampar.

\- Entonces… ¿Tú y yo otra vez? – Pregunta Edward sonriendo.

\- Así parece.

\- Vamos a una colina que vi durante hacíamos la práctica, se veía hermosa.

\- Claro.

Caminamos hasta alejarnos de todos, llegamos a la colina que mencionó Edward, él tiene razón, es hermosa, verde, sin arboles alrededor y con flores de varios colores. Edward toma mi mano y nos recostamos en el pasto, me abraza y nos miramos fijamente.

\- Nunca pensé que pasaría esto, tú y yo juntos en una colina llena de flores a pocas semanas de nuestra boda.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- Y menos pensé que me gustarías.

\- Yo tampoco pensé que tú me gustarías.

\- ¿Te gusto?

\- Si eres guapo y arrogante, pero cuando estoy contigo me siento bien.

\- Eso me alegra.

Me aprieta contra él y cerramos los ojos, sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos dormidos y al despertar ya es de noche, bajamos rápido al campamento. Edward se despide de mi con un beso en la frente y va en dirección su tienda de acampar, al entrar en mi tienda me sorprendo al encontrar a Emmett ahí.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Emmett?

\- Es ahora o nunca, nos tenemos que ir.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Si ya preparé todo… ¿ya no te quieres ir?

\- Claro que sí pero… Está bien, vámonos,

Tomo mi mochila y salgo con él de la tienda.

\- ¿A dónde van? – Pregunta Edward delante de nosotros.

\- Lo siento Edward pero tengo que cumplir mis sueños. – Digo un poco triste.

\- Esta bien pero recuerda que yo te estaré esperando.Final del formulario


	7. Chapter 7

"La felicidad no es eterna"

Es increíble lo que ha pasado, Emmett y yo fuimos a París, fue hermoso, la Torre Eiffel, el río Sena, paseos en bicicleta, sin duda el lugar más hermoso y romántico del mundo. Después viajamos a los Ángeles para ver un concierto de Paul McCartney, esto ha sido como un sueño, espero que nunca termine.

\- Bella despierta, ya es hora – El susurro de Emmett me despierta.

\- ¿Hora de qué?

\- ¿Recuerdas tu lista?

\- Claro

\- Número cinco viajar a París, eso ya está hecho, número nueve conocer a Paul McCartney eso también está hecho. Ahora vamos por el número dos.

\- Pero el número dos es imposible

\- Nada es imposible si tienes las agallas de atreverte.

\- ¿Pero cómo?

\- Nuestro vuelo a New York sale en tres horas, confió en que cantes bien porque no tendrás mucho tiempo para practicar.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Ya entenderás, ahora solo ponte guapa aunque creo que más hermosa ya no puedes estar.

\- Bueno.

\- Espera, te tengo un regalo, bueno en realidad no es directamente mío. – Dice mientras saca una caja de su maleta.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Ábrela.

Abro la caja y mi corazón salta al ver dentro un hermoso vestido azul con una nota.

_"Lo hice para que te de mucha suerte, lo mereces".__Con amor, Jess_

\- Es hermoso.

\- Si muy hermoso, ahora arréglate que nos tenemos que ir.

\- Okay.

Tomo mis cosas y me arreglo, muy intrigada, uno de mis más grandes sueños "Estudiar arte dramático en una escuela de New York" pero, ¿cómo hacerlo realidad?

* * *

Tomamos nuestro vuelo a New York, no puedo dormir durante el viaje, no sé que me espera al bajar del avión, Emmett siempre calla muy bien sus planes.

\- Al fin llegamos. – Digo nerviosa.

\- Tranquila todo estará bien.

Bajamos del avión y tomamos nuestras maletas. Cada minuto que pasa me ponía más y más nerviosa. Mis nervios se destrozaron cuando Emmett dice las palabras que cambiaron todo.

\- ¡Taxi! ¿Disculpe nos puede llevar a la Academia Americana de Arte Dramático?

\- Claro, suban. – Subimos al Taxi y Emmett me sonríe como si supiera que adoro esa escuela.

\- ¿Academia Americana de Arte Dramático? ¿En serio, Emmett? ¿Me conseguiste una audición para la Academia Americana de Arte Dramático?

\- Tranquila, si lo hice, de hecho a quien tienes que agradecerle es a Jess, ella me dijo de la escuela y me dio todos tus datos para poder meter la solicitud.

\- No lo puedo creer, es genial, los adoro tanto.

\- Ya, tranquila, guarda tu voz para la audición.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es una escuela de arte dramático, si quieres llegar a Brodway debes cantar bien, es uno de los requisitos.

\- Lo sé, es que estoy algo nerviosa.

\- Lo harás bien.

\- Muy bien, llegamos. – Dice el taxista.

Al bajar del coche casi salgo corriendo al ver una enorme fila para entrar a las audiciones, nos formamos y esperamos, al llegar mi turno Emmett me da un beso en la frente y me desea suerte. Paso la primera prueba, la de actuación, ahora solo tengo que pasar la más difícil, la de canto.

\- Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan y voy a cantar Addicted To Love de Robert Palmer.

Consigo deshacerme de los nervios y canto, dando mi máximo esfuerzo. Al terminar las personas encargadas de las pruebas ni siquiera se inmutan.

\- Gracias, nosotros te llamaremos.

¿Nosotros te llamaremos? ¿Eso es malo o bueno? No entiendo porque hice esto, si me quedo mis padres no lo aceptaran y si no me quedo ya no podre soñar más.

\- ¿Cómo te fue?

\- No lo sé Emmett, dijeron que me llamaran.

\- De hecho envían cartas, como sea, sé que te aceptaran.

\- No lo sé, no estoy tan segura.

\- Te aceptaran, yo lo sé. Bueno, es hora de otro deseo.

\- ¿Otro?

\- Si, vamos a escalar.

* * *

Viajamos a California. Preparamos nuestras cosas y vamos a El Capitán, Parque Nacional Yosemite, un excelente lugar para escalar.

\- Vamos a cruzar la cara granítica.

\- Eso es muy peligroso, Emmett.

\- No lo es, es una simple montaña de ¿qué? ¿900 metros?

\- Esta bien pero hay que tener mucho cuidado.

\- Claro para eso está el equipo, para que no pase nada.

Escalamos 750 metros, la cima se ve cerca, Emmett va debajo de mí, escalar es grandioso, la adrenalina que sientes te llena de vida; de repente escucho un ruido, miro hacia un lado y vio que la cuerda de Emmett se está rasgando gracias a una piedra afilada.

\- ¡Emmett tu cuerda!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Tu cuerda! ¡EMMEEEEEEEEEETT!


	8. Chapter 8

"El final no es un adiós"

Sus ojos se posaron en mí, me miraban como si tuviera la culpa de todo y tal vez era cierto; camine por el pasillo sin poder mirar a los ojos a la familia de Emmett ni a mis padres que también están aquí, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas logran encontrar refugio en los hermosos ojos de Edward, él está aquí para apoyarme.

\- ¿Cómo está? - Me pregunta.

\- Los doctores no han dicho nada.

\- ¿Y tú como estas?

\- Mal, si no hubiera aceptado ir con él ahora todo estaría bien.

\- No es tu culpa, no sabías que esto pasarían.

\- Gracias por estar aquí.

\- Nunca te voy a dejar sola... mira ya viene el doctor.

\- ¿Quiénes son los padres de Emmett McCarty? – Pregunta el doctor con expresión seria.

\- Nosotros. – Contestan los padres de Emmett.

\- Vengan conmigo.

El doctor los aleja de nosotros y habla con ellos unos minutos; se acercan a mí pero ya no tiene esa mirada de preocupación ahora es una de tristeza.

\- Bella, Emmett quiere verte.

\- Claro, gracias.

El doctor me guía hasta la habitación, al entrar mi corazón se hace añicos; el Emmett alegre y fuerte que conocí ya no está más, ahora está pálido, débil y apenas puede abrir los ojos. No puedo evitar que mis lágrimas corran una tras otra por mi mejilla mientras me acerco a él.

\- Hola hermosa. – Dice con voz ronca.

\- Hola.

\- No llores, me haces sentir mal.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a llorar? Estas aquí por mi culpa.

\- No fue tu culpa, fue la mía, no debí haberte pedido escalar esa parte de la montaña.

\- Te pondrás bien ¿verdad?

\- No Bella, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando.

\- ¡Pues consíguelas! ¡No me puedes dejar sola!

\- No estás sola, tienes a Jess, a tu hermano y a Edward.

\- Pero yo te necesito a ti.

\- Siempre me tendrás en el corazón.

\- No es suficiente.

\- Bella tienes que aceptarlo.

\- No lo puedo aceptar.

\- Bella tienes que prometerme algo.

\- Lo que sea pero quédate conmigo.

\- Tienes que hacer todo lo de tu lista, hacer tus sueños realidad.

\- Te lo prometo pero tú estará ahí y lo verás.

\- Si lo veré pero no desde la tierra.

\- ¡No Emmett! ¡No te puedes ir! ¡No quiero ni puedo decirte adiós!

\- Este no es un adiós, es un hasta luego.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Oh! Edward que bueno que estas aquí necesito hablar contigo.

\- Hola Emmett . – Contesta Edward desde la puerta de la habitación.

\- Bella ¿nos puedes dejar solos?

\- Pero Emmett…

\- Por favor.

Le doy un beso en la frente y salgo de la habitación. Espero unos minutos en los que mis padres no me dirigen la palabra; Edward sale de la habitación mientras la familia de Emmett entra.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Nada que importe en este momento.

\- Él no se puede morir.

\- Bella eso no está en tus manos, tal vez en el cielo necesitan un maravilloso ángel.

\- Sin él no podré seguir.

\- Vas a poder seguir por él.

\- Él me daba la fortaleza para hacer cosas que nunca pensé hacer.

\- No Bella, él solo te ayudó a encontrar la fortaleza que tenías escondida.

\- Él es increíble.

\- Sí que lo es.

La familia de Emmett sale llorando de la habitación, sus padres se acercan a los míos y mientras hablan la pequeña Angela se acerca a mí.

\- Bella, gracias por haberle dado a mi hermano las mejores semanas de su vida; él ya se fue a un lugar mejor.


	9. Chapter 9

**N/T: En el capítulo anterior hubo un error, me confundí con el capítulo de otra de mis historias, pero ya todo está arreglado así que ya pueden leer el que sí es. También gracias a las personas que me avisaron del error. **

* * *

"Déjalo ir"

La muerte es lo único que nos separa. Le prometí luchar por mis sueños pero no sé si pueda hacerlo. No valoré lo suficiente a Emmett mientras estaba conmigo, ahora tengo un enorme vacío en mi corazón.

Edward me ha apoyado estos días, no se ha separado de mí; mis padres casi no me hablan pero sé que pronto tendremos que hablar sobre mi futuro.

Jessica, la única aliada que tenía en esta casa, ya no está, Emmett le ayudó a entrar a una escuela de moda en Chicago, quisiera haber podido despedirme de ella.

\- Isabella, es hora de hablar. – Dice mi madre mientras entra a mi habitación.

\- ¿Qué pasa mamá?

\- Tu boda es en dos semanas.

\- ¿Mi boda? Pensé que los Cullen ya no querían saber nada de mí.

\- Edward no les contó nada, todo lo mantuvimos en secreto, los planes de tu boda están intactos.

\- Pero…

\- Nada Bella. – Dice interrumpiéndome. – Te vas a casar con Edward y no hay más de que hablar.

\- Este bien.

\- Mañana es tu prueba de vestido. – Dice dejándome sola en mi habitación.

Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con la boda, a pesar de los cambios en el carácter de Edward los recuerdos de su frivolidad están en mi mente, solo que ahora no tengo una razón para luchar.

* * *

En tres noches no había dormido pero esta cuarta noche mi insomnio desapareció.

Un hermoso sueño se convierte en una pesadilla. Emmett está ahí con un traje negro, frente al altar, yo llevo un vestido largo y blanco, camino hasta el altar pero al darme cuenta estoy frente al ataúd de Emmett justo como la noche de su velorio, trato de escapar del sueño pero solo logro encontrarme con el cuerpo de Edward agonizando en la colina donde me dijo que le gustaba, él dice unas palabras para después morir.

"_Hasta que la muerte nos separe."_

Despierto asustada, tomo mi teléfono y sin pensarlo marco su número.

\- Edward, ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta somnoliento.

\- Perdón no te quise despertar es solo que…

\- ¿Está todo bien?

\- No, todo está mal. – Digo mientras mis lágrimas caen sin control.

\- Tranquila, ahora mismo salgo para tu casa. – Dice antes de colgarme.

Después de media hora, en la que no dejo de llorar, mi celular suena, es un mensaje de Edward que dice que salga al jardín; bajo silenciosamente hasta el jardín, él está ahí, un impulso hace que corra a abrazarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Prométeme que nunca me dejaras sola.

\- Pensé que yo no era muy de tu agrado.

\- Solo prométemelo.

\- Te lo prometo, nunca te dejare sola.

\- Gracias.

Después de esa noche todo cambia.

* * *

Edward pasa conmigo todos los días, a todas horas, salimos y nos divertimos, en estos días logró devolverme un poco de felicidad de la que se llevó Emmett con su muerte. De pronto la idea de la boda no me es tan indiferente.

\- Hola Bella.

\- Hola Ed.

\- ¿Lista para mañana?

\- ¿Mañana?

\- Mañana nos casamos, ¿no lo recuerdas?

\- Claro que sí, pero todavía es algo extraño el tema de la boda.

\- Para mí también, casarse a los 18 es una tontería.

\- Pensé que estabas de acuerdo.

\- No, cuando mis padres me dijeron me enoje por una semana hasta que me dijeron que me casarían contigo.

\- Entonces… ¿Te enojaste más?

\- No, enterarme de eso fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, me gustas desde que éramos niños pero con el tiempo te volviste muy extraña.

\- Y tú muy prepotente.

\- Sí, los dos cambiamos y nos alejamos.

\- Pero ahora todo está ¿bien?

\- Si, todo está bien.

Acaricia mi rostro y después lentamente junta sus labios con los míos, sus labios no son tibios como los de Emmett, sus labios son fríos, me provocaron escalofríos y una sensación extraña pero placentera; separamos nuestros labios y después de brindarme una sonrisa se levanta de su silla.

\- Te veo en el altar.


	10. Chapter 10

"Nadando Contracorriente"

Llevo cuatro horas sin poder conciliar el sueño, estoy tan solo a unas horas de ser una mujer casada, ¿mujer? ni siquiera me considero mujer, a penas alcanzo la mayoría de edad, todavía no he madurado lo suficiente… pero Edward se ha portado tan bien conmigo, creo que ama de verdad pero, ¿yo lo amo a él?

Todo es muy complicado, desearía que Emmett estuviera aquí conmigo, con él todo sería más fácil pero él ya no está más y ahora tengo que solucionar mis problema sin su ayuda, lo extraño demasiado.

Mis ojos siguen sin querer cerrarse, miro el reloj y veo que son las cinco de la mañana. Hago un gran esfuerzo por dormir porque si no mi madre mi matara al ver mis enormes ojeras.

* * *

-¡Despierta princesa!

-¿Papá?

-Ya son las nueve.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a hablar contigo.

Abro mis ojos y lo veo frente a mí con una gran sonrisa, ya tiene su smoking puesto lo que es muy extraño porque todavía faltan seis horas para la boda.

-¿Por qué estás listo tan temprano?

-Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos y no quiero llegar tarde a tu boda por venir a cambiarme.

-Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-De ti, sé que las has pasado mal desde que supiste del compromiso, sé que por eso escapaste con el hijo de McCarty, solo quiero que sepas que esto es lo mejor para ti.

-¿En serio crees eso?

-Sí, los Cullen son una buena familia y Edward es un buen chico.

-Lo sé.

-Ahora levántate y ponte guapa para tu boda.

-Te quiero papá.

-Y yo a ti mi Bella.

Mi padre sale de mi habitación y yo solo quiero seguir durmiendo pero para mí mala suerte mi madre entra unos minutos después y casi le da un infarto al ver mis ojeras.

-¿Qué te paso?

-Insomnio.

-Tendrán que maquillarte más, levántate ya van a llegar los estilistas.

-Es muy temprano.

-No Isabella ya es muy tarde, date un baño, voy a subir en una media hora con los estilistas.

Sin ganas me levanto de la cama y me doy un largo baño, al salir me siento un poco relajada pero eso dura poco porque mi madre sube con sus estilistas favoritos y al instante se ponen a trabajar con mi rostro y mi cabello. Después de dos horas estoy lista. Mi cabello está completamente lacio y la mitad de el está sostenida por una peineta con brillantes que le pertenecía a la abuela de mi madre, mi vestido de seda está escotado y no tiene mangas, realmente me veo bien en el.

-Te ves hermosa, Bella.

-Mamá me llamaste Bella.

-Lo sé, ahora quédate aquí y espera la limosina, te veo en la iglesia.

-Claro.

Después de la retirada de mi madre, uno de los empleados de mi padre me avisa que me esperan en la puerta, salgo con cuidando de que mi vestido no se ensucie pero me llevo una gran sorpresa al ver quien me está esperando.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Wow te ves hermosa, estoy aquí porque yo te voy a llevar.

-¿Por qué?

-Larga historia, sube que se nos hace tarde.

Subo al coche muy confundida pero no quiero preguntarle nada.

Cuando para el automóvil me confunde aún más.

-Llegamos.

-Pero estamos frente a un aeropuerto.

-Lo sé.

Edward baja del coche y abre la cajuela, yo bajo para saber de qué se trataba todo esto, él saca una gran maleta negra y se acerca a mí.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-En el hospital cuando me dejaste solo con Emmett me contó todo, los viajes, tu lista, tu audición y me dijo que si de verdad te amaba tenía que apoyarte para que cumplieras tus sueños, lo pensé mucho estos días, no te quería dejar ir pero me di cuenta que es lo mejor para ti.

-¿Dejar ir? ¿A dónde me voy a ir?

-Hace tres días fui a tu casa y cuando iba entrando el mensajero llevaba una carta para ti, le dije que me la diera y cuando me la dio me di cuenta de que era una carta de la escuela de Nueva york, abrí la carta y te aceptaron, así que robe tus documentos y ahora tienes que entrar en ese aeropuerto y tomar un avión a Nueva York.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso, no puedo dejar a mis padres y además no tengo donde dormir.

-Creo que tus padres podrán vivir sin ti y por lo otro no te preocupes, en esta maleta hay ropa y unas llaves para tu nuevo departamento.

-¿Nuevo departamento?

-Sí, de hecho es mi departamento pero no me importa prestártelo y creo que necesitaras dinero así que puedes rentar el otro cuarto.

-¿Tus padres saben todo esto?

-Claro que no, ellos no saben nada de mí, no te preocupes nadie sabrá donde estas.

-¿Qué hay de nosotros?

-Te amo y sé que si somos el uno para el otro la corriente nos unirá.

* * *

**N/A: Acabo de darme cuenta que el final del capítulo se parece mucho ****al final de la tercera temporada de Glee…**


	11. Chapter 11

"Una nueva vida"

Han pasado tres meses desde que me despedí de Edward y tomé mi avión rumbo a Nueva York, en estos tres meses mi vida cambio completamente.

El primer día en mi nueva ciudad me hizo recordar a Emmett, gracias a él mis sueños empiezan a hacerse realidad; el departamento de Edward es grande, tiene una sala con sofás color marrón y un televisor de pantalla plana, la cocina está bien equipada y es totalmente blanca, también tiene dos habitaciones del mismo tamaño, yo me instalé en la primera.

Ese primer día, después de instalarme me recosté para pensar en lo que había pasado. Me di cuenta que estaba aterrorizada. Estaba en una ciudad nueva y completamente sola…

-Hey Bells regresa al planeta tierra. – Dice Ethan mientras me daba un vaso de agua y se sentaba a mi lado.

Conocí a Ethan en el primer día en mi nueva escuela, cuando lo vi me recordó a Edward, los dos tienen esos cabellos castaños y desordenados, pero a diferencia de él, Ethan tiene unos grandes y hermosos ojos grises, es mucho más delgado y tiene facciones muy delicadas, todas las chicas van tras él hasta que se enteran que es gay. Él vivía en un hotel porque no encontraba un buen lugar para vivir así que le ofrecí vivir conmigo después de dos semanas de conocerlo, él aceptó encantado, se mudó al siguiente día. Se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo y mi mejor aliado.

-Perdón, estaba pensando en cómo ha cambiado todo. – Le digo antes de tomar un sorbo de agua.

-Deja de pensar en eso, ya está en el pasado ahora debes pensar en Jake Black. – Sonríe con picardía.

-¿Quién es Jake Black? – Ethan escupe el agua que está tomando y me mira con sorpresa.

-¿No sabes quién es Jacob Black?

-No.

-¿En qué mundo estas? ¡Jacob Black es el estudiante más sexy en la Academia Americana de Arte Dramático!

-Oh. ¿Y por qué debería pensar en él?

-Porque él va a ser tu tutor.

-¿Mi tutor?

-¡Dios Bella! A veces me pregunto cómo es que no se te olvida respirar... La maestra de actuación nos puso tutores para ayudarnos en su examen, desgraciadamente a mí me toco una chica llamada Alice pero a ti te tocó Jacob Black.

-Oh, eso explica todo.

-No puedo creer que tú seas mi mejor amiga, tú, una chica... – Ethan no puede decir porque alguien toca la puerta del departamento. – Yo voy.

Ethan abre la puerta y se queda unos segundos con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién eres? – Pregunta Ethan y por un momento pienso que tal vez es Edward.

-Soy Jasper el hermano de Bella. – Mi corazón da un salto, Jasper está en la puerta de mi departamento, bueno el departamento de Edward.

-Bueno, pasa. – Dice Ethan. Jasper da unos pasos y entonces puedo verlo, está guapo como siempre. Cuando vivíamos juntos me preguntaba porque éramos tan diferentes, él es rubio, tiene unos hermosos avellana, parece un príncipe y en cambio yo me veo normal, yo solo soy una chica castaña como cualquier otra.

-¿Jasper? – Susurró y él voltea hacia mí con una gran sonrisa. – ¡Jasper! – Me abalanzo sobre él y le doy un fuerte abrazo.

-También me da gusto verte pero me estas asfixiando. – Separo mis brazos de él y le ofrezco sentarse. Se sienta en un sillón junto a mí y Ethan se sienta enfrente de nosotros. Hay una serie de miradas entre los tres hasta que Ethan rompe el silencio.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya. – Dice y se levanta del sillón.

-No es necesario. – Protesta Jasper.

-No te preocupes, yo tengo una cita así que tengo salir de todas maneras. – Siempre me pregunto como él puede tener tantas citas con diferentes chicos y no decidirse por ninguno.

-Oh, bien. – Dice Jasper.

-Bueno supongo que los veré en la noche. – Dice mirando la pequeña maleta que Jasper trae consigo.

Ethan toma sus llaves y sale del departamento.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? – Pregunto en cuanto la puerta se cierra.

-Quería ver a mi hermanita.

-Me refiero a... ¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí?

-Edward me lo dijo.

_Edward. _Hace tanto que no sé nada de él y ahora Jasper está aquí frente a mí mencionándolo.

-¿Edward?

-Sí, todo es una larga historia.

-¿Qué es una larga historia?

-La desastrosa boda Cullen-Swan. Yo estuve allí y lo vi todo.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mi desastrosa boda"

¿En serio quiero saber lo que pasó? No lo sé, tengo miedo de que una parte de mí lo escuche y salga corriendo para pedirles perdón a mis padres pero por otra parte necesito saber que paso con Edward.

-Cuéntamelo… no… sí, cuéntamelo. – Le digo tontamente a mi hermano que está sentado a mi lado en el sofá.

-Bien, tranquila. – Contesta con un tono de burla en su voz.

-Espera, primero quiero saber qué hacías ahí.

-Papá llamó y dijo que no importaba lo que hubiera pasado, tú me necesitabas ese día contigo así que me invitó. – Contesta seriamente.

-Oh. – Nunca pensé que tal vez por eso mi padre salió temprano el día de mi boda, nunca me lo habría imaginado.

-Bueno cuando llegué ya estaban todos los invitados, solo faltaban Edward y tú, pasaron diez, veinte, treinta minutos y no llegaban, todos estaban desesperados hasta que Edward apareció en la entrada de la iglesia completamente solo, él se veía devastado, tenía los ojos y las mejillas de un fuerte rojo…

-Oh. – Él está sufriendo por mi culpa, nunca he visto llorar a Edward antes ni siquiera sabía que tenía sentimientos.

-Todos se asustaron pero lo único que él dijo fue "Ella no vendrá", la iglesia se llenó de susurros, papá avanzó rápido hacia Edward y lo tomó por los hombros… en ese momento Edward se veía tan débil que pensé que si lo apretaba solo un poco más lo haría pedacitos… le gritó que dónde estabas pero Edward no respondió, fue como si él estuviese en otro mundo… todo paso muy rápido, el señor Cullen separó a papá de su hijo y los invitados empezaron a irse mientras los Cullen-Swan discutían, yo me quedé en una esquina mirando, poco a poco el lugar quedó vacío y Edward seguía ahí parado si hacer ningún movimiento…

Tuve que haber dicho que no, no puedo escuchar esto, no puedo escuchar que Edward sufrió mucho más de lo que yo sufrí al separarme de él, pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás ahora lo sé y me siento horriblemente mal conmigo misma.

-Yo… – Prosiguió Jasper. – Yo no aguante más así que me acerque a él, le toqué el hombro y él me miro, él me miró y me abrazó, me susurró "la deje ir" una y otra vez, era como si tratara de comprender que de verdad lo había hecho, ¿y que podía hacer yo para hacerlo sentir mejor? Ni siquiera sabía de qué hablaba, solo lo abracé fuerte hasta que él se alejó y miró hacia nuestros padres que seguían hablando con los suyos, tomó mi muñeca y me sacó de la iglesia, caminamos en silencio por un rato hasta que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de la iglesia entonces él me lo contó todo, cuando terminó de contarme no podía creer que te hubiera dejado ir…

\- ¿Por qué no? – Interrumpo.

-Porque el amor, Bella, el amor nos hace egoístas.

-Pero Edward no fue egoísta. – Susurro.

-No, no lo fue… término de contarme todo, me dijo dónde encontrarte, así que regrese a California de inmediato, no sé lo que paso con nuestros padres o con Edward solo quería saber si estabas bien.

-Jasper, han pasado meses desde que eso pasó. ¿Por qué viniste hasta ahora?

-Tenía que resolver algunos problemas. – Dice muy seriamente. – Pero ahora estoy aquí contigo y con la noticia de que viviré aquí, en Nueva York para cuidarte.

Esa es la mejor noticia que pude haber recibido, mi hermano estará conmigo, ya no me sentiré tan sola, lo sé, también está Ethan que ya es como un hermano para mí pero tener a Jasper me da fortaleza para todo.

-Oh Jasper. – Le digo y me lanzo en sus brazos, le doy un fuerte abrazo, y un beso en la mejilla.

-Tranquila hermana. – Se queja y me aleja de él. – Sé que soy irresistible pero ya es tarde y necesito encontrar un lugar donde dormir.

-Nada de eso, tú te quedaras aquí.

-Aquí solo hay dos habitaciones, no pienso dormir contigo, pateas mucho y no creo que a tu amigo le guste un intruso en su cama.

-Duerme en el sofá.

-No lo sé.

-Vamos, hazlo por mí.

-Bien.

-Te he extrañado mucho Jasper.

-Yo también hermanita, pero ya no más, ahora estamos juntos otra vez.


	13. Chapter 13

"Nueva oportunidad"

Jasper cae rendido después de la cena, aunque la idea le desagrada mucho, tiene que dormir en el sofá. Yo me quedo despierta un rato más en mi habitación esperando a Ethan pero mis ojos se van cerrando hasta que quedo profundamente dormida.

La mañana siguiente me despiertan las voces que se escuchan en la cocina, pienso que seguramente es Ethan con su cita de anoche, odio cuando los trae a casa; me levanto y salgo de mi habitación, paso por la sala para ver si Jasper sigue dormido pero él ya no está ahí.

-Así que… ¿tú que haces para vivir? – Escucho la voz de Jasper proveniente de la cocina. Camino hasta ella y veo a Ethan haciendo hot cakes y a Jasper sentado en la pequeña mesa, esa imagen se me hace muy familiar, como si ya la hubiera visto miles de veces.

-Yo… – Comienza Ethan cuando nota mi presencia y voltea a mirarme. – Buenos días, Bella Durmiente. – Normalmente yo despierto antes que Ethan y hago el desayuno.

-Perdón estaba muy cansada. – Contesto mientras camino y tomo lugar al lado de mi hermano.

-No te preocupes, aunque no lo creas yo también se cocinar. – Dice con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal tu cita? – Le pregunto.

Él hace una mueca como si estuviera oliendo algo que apestaba. – Del uno al diez fue un… menos diez. – Contesta.

-Agh, ¿realmente estuvo tan mal? – Cuestiono.

-Era un idiota. – Me contesta. Toma los hot cakes que hizo y los sirve en tres platos, nos da un plato a mí y a Jasper junto con un vaso de jugo natural de naranja y después toma asiento frente a Jasper.

-Idiota. – Repite Jasper. - ¿Tú eres…?

-Antes pensaba… - Dice Ethan mirándome. - … que todo en mí gritaba "¡Soy gay!"

Ethan está muy equivocado en eso, por algo todas las chicas van tras él, es guapo, simpático, amigable, el chico perfecto y no es ningún cliché gay. Si fuera chico me enamoraría completamente de él.

-Eso no es cierto… como sea apúrate que nos tenemos que ir. – Le digo a Ethan.

-Claro mamá. – Rie.

Terminamos el desayuno en silencio y después cada uno va a arreglarse. Yo solo me pongo unos jeans, una camiseta azul y una chaqueta negra. Salgo a la sala y me encuentro a Jasper sentado y arreglado.

-¿Saldrás? – Le pregunto.

-Iré a buscar trabajo. – Si ya es duro conseguir trabajo, lo es mucho más en Nueva York. Jasper estudió derecho para darle gusto a mi padre y yo nunca he sabido si ya ha trabajado como abogado de alguien o no.

-Listo es hora de irnos Bells.- Dice Ethan que va saliendo de su habitación, él, a diferencia de mí, se ve perfecto con cualquier cosa que use, no me impresiona que lo contraten de modelo para algunas importantes marcas aunque eso es en parte gracias a su padre que tiene buenas influencias.

-Nos vemos más tarde. – Me despido de Jasper dándole un beso en la mejilla y salgo tras Ethan.

Tras un largo camino llegamos a la clase de actuación justo a tiempo.

-¿Estas nerviosa? – Pregunta Ethan en un susurro.

-¿Por qué había de estarlo? – Le respondo.

-Hoy trabajaremos con nuestros tutores.

-Oh.

La maestra nos presenta a nuestros tutores y nos deja trabajar con ellos. Y allí frente a mí está el dichoso Jacob Black, un chico con tez morena, musculoso pero con rasgos tiernos en su rostro y una enorme sonrisa.

-Isabella Swan. – Dice, su voz es fuerte y me causa conforte.

-Bella. – Le corrijo.

-Bella. –Repite. – Hay que ponernos a trabajar.

La hora pasa entre risas y bromas, Jake es un chico muy simpático, y Ethan tiene razón, también es muy sexy.

Estoy a punto de salir para buscar a Ethan que fue uno de los primeros en abandonar el salón pero una mano me toca el hombro.

-Bella. – Es Jake. – Me preguntaba si… ¿quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo?

_Jacob Black me está invitando a una cita._

-Yo…yo… no lo sé. – Contesto y noto su cara de desilusión.

-Piénsalo y dime. – Dice. Me besa la mejilla y sale del salón.

En todas mis clases restantes no me puedo concentrar y tampoco le menciono nada sobre la cita a Ethan. Hasta que llegamos al departamento y estamos cenando con Jasper decido hacerlo.

-Jake me invitó a salir. – Digo de repente, Ethan casi se atraganta con su bocado y Jasper solo me mira un poco desconcertado.

-¿Y qué le dijiste? – Pregunta Ethan.

-Qué no lo sabía.

-¡DIOS BELLA! Le tenías que haber dicho que sí. – Dice Ethan exasperado.

-Bella. – Dice Jasper suavemente. - ¿Qué hay con Edward?


	14. Chapter 14

"Dilemas de amor"

Edward Cullen, el chico que me ama al grado de dejarme ir para cumplir mis sueños sin importar cuanto le duela.

Jasper tiene razón, traicionaría a Edward si salgo con Jake, o al menos así lo sentiría yo, pero tampoco puedo no darle una nueva oportunidad al amor. Las cosas con Emmett fueron perfectas, aunque no teníamos una relación amorosa, hasta la desgracia sucedida; con Edward también todo había sido muy lindo aunque solo fueron unas semanas pero fuera de eso no tengo más experiencias y se supone que la vida se trata de tener nuevas experiencias y aprender de ellas.

-No digo que este mal. – Dice Jasper que está sentado en el sofá enfrente de donde está Ethan sentado con mi cabeza sobre su regazo. – No está mal que pienses en salir con alguien más, sólo digo que deberías intentar localizar a Edward antes... Y esta vista en serio es extraña.

-Si dijiste que estaba mal, no nos mientas ahora, Jass. – Jasper se sorprende ante el sobrenombre, yo no, a Ethan le gusta poner sobrenombres.

-Yo... No sé qué hacer. – Contesto.

Ethan empieza a jugar con mi cabello antes de hablar.

-Si lo sabes, tienes que llamar a Jake.

-No. – Dice inmediatamente Jasper. – Primero tienes que llamar a Edward.

-¿Tú qué sabes del amor? – Le pregunta Ethan a Jasper.

-Al menos yo no salgo con alguien diferente cada noche. – En ese momento me arrepiento tanto de haberle contado eso a Jasper pero ahora no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Ethan se levanta rápidamente casi aventando mi cabeza, se va a su cuarto y cierra con un fuerte portazo.

-Yo... – Comienza Jasper todavía viendo el camino por donde se ha ido Ethan. – Yo no debí decir eso.

-No, no debiste. – Le contesto seriamente.

-Soy un idiota. – Dice y se levanta para seguir el mismo camino por donde se ha ido Ethan.

Me quedo un poco sorprendida hasta que escucho a Jasper tocando en la puerta de Ethan.

-E-Ethan perdón no quise decir eso. – Lo escucho decir.

-Vete. – Dice Ethan con ese tono de voz que ya he escuchado antes, él está llorando.

Él lloró una vez cuando su madre lo llamó, me contó que ella no toma bien el hecho de que él sea gay pero sólo ha llorado por eso desde que nos conocimos y que mi hermano lo hizo llorar de nuevo.

-Por favor perdóname. – Le suplica Jasper. – Dame una oportunidad, si quieres soy tu esclavo toda la semana pero sal de allí.

Escucho que la puerta se abre y Ethan susurra algo, después escucha la puerta cerrarse y Jasper aparece por el pasillo con media sonrisa.

-Todo arreglado. – Dice.

Tengo curiosidad de lo que le ha dicho Ethan pero tengo que pensar en otras cosas así que le digo a Jasper que estoy cansada y me que me voy a dormir. Arreglo todo y me acuesto en mi cama para pensar.

No puedo llamar a Edward, he intentado comunicarme con él miles de veces antes pero nunca contesta, tampoco puedo ir a verlo porque eso significa ver a sus padres y arriesgarme a ver a los míos, además ni siquiera sé si sigue viviendo con ellos o si lo han mandado a alguna Universidad prestigiosa a estudiar medicina. Ethan tiene razón, solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer.

Tomo mi celular y marco su número.

-¿Hola? – Se escucha del otro lado de la línea.

-Ho-Hola Jake. – Contesto.

-Oh, Bella, ¿qué pasa?

-Me pregunto si estás libre mañana por la tarde, tal vez podríamos ir por un café. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Cuando menos lo esperas"

Estoy muy nerviosa por mi cita con Jake, hace mucho que no tengo una cita pero algo me dice que será una cita inolvidable.

Decido usar unos jeans, una blusa gris y mi chaqueta marrón. A Ethan casi le da un infarto al verme, él ha insistido en que use el vestido rojo que me regalo pero el clima no está para usarlo.

Me cite con Jake a las 4:00 pm en el café 'Amouré'. Llego cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada, Jacob todavía no está aquí. Espero y espero hasta que dan las cuatro con cuarenta y cinco. Él no llega.

Salgo del café realmente decepcionada. Jacob Black me ha dejado plantada; camino sin poner atención, ni siquiera pongo atención al ruido intenso que Nueva York siempre tiene, de pronto una mano me toma el hombro y hace que de media vuelta, allí está Jake, un agitado y sonrojado Jake.

-Pe-Perdón. – Dice jadeando.

-¿Estas bien? – Él no se ve para nada bien.

-Perdón. – Dice más calmado. – Lo siento tanto... Yo... Mi hermano... No pude... Vine...

\- Hey Jake, respira. – Se tranquiliza en unos minutos.

-Perdón. – Comienza diciendo. – Mi hermano tuvo un pequeño accidente y no te pude avisar.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, solo le enyesaron el brazo.

-Qué bueno que este todo bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos; siento algo frio y húmedo deslizarse por mi mejilla, es una gota de agua, alzo la vista al cielo, está muy azulado, la noche está cayendo y como siempre en Nueva York no se ve ninguna estrella.

Jacob pone su mano sobre mi mejilla tan delicadamente como si yo fuera de cristal y pudiera romperme con un poco más de presión, limpia la gota que se derramaba a través de mi piel y nos miramos fijamente mientras la lluvia se desata y las personas se apresuran para escapar de ella.

No sé cuánto nos quedamos así, tal vez sólo son unos segundos o tal vez son horas, el tiempo no importaba, lo único que importa somos él y yo. Jake acerca su rostro lentamente al mío hasta quedar a pocos centímetros, me mira como para pedirme permiso de seguir, yo le sonrió y le doy una mirada de aprobación. Sus labios se sienten firmes sobre los míos, sigue tocando mi rostro con su palma como si fuera rompible pero su beso es apasionado.

Mi primer beso bajo la lluvia y el beso más caliente que me han dado, literalmente. La piel de Jacob está ardiendo pero aun así no me quiero separar de él, sus labios en los míos me hacen sentir segura de mí, de él, de todo.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, los dos estamos muy agitados, Jake sólo se separa un poco de mí sin dejar de mirarme y sonríe, una de esas sonrisas con la que cualquier chica se desmayaría, quita su mano de mi rostro dejando que el frio y la lluvia hielen la parte donde ha estado, entrelaza sus dedos con los míos recordándome algo: Jacob está ardiendo.

-Jacob. – Digo respirando pesadamente. – Estás ardiendo.

-¿Gracias? – Suelta una carcajada.

-No, en serio estas ardiendo. – Separo mi mano de la suya, extraño la sensación de su tacto por unos segundos antes de tocarle la frente. – Tienes temperatura.

-Yo no… – Empieza a decir pero calla y se balancea hacia delante, rápidamente tomo su brazo y lo pongo alrededor de mi cuello apoyando a Jake en mí aunque claramente no puedo equilibrarme bien con su peso sobre mí.

-Vamos te llevare a mi casa.

-Tú, Bella, no pierdes el tiempo. – Bromea.

Llevo con trabajo a Jacob a mi departamento, recibimos algunas miradas curiosas pero ninguna ayuda, eso es una de las cosas que odio de esta ciudad, pueden estar asaltándote o golpeándote a media calle y nadie hará nada.

Cuando llego a la puerta de mi departamento no puedo moverme, ahora la mayor parte del peso de Jake está sobre mí así que golpeo la puerta, en unos minutos es abierta por Jasper.

-¿Qué pasó? – Dice preocupado sin moverse.

-Agradecería una ayuda. – Jas deja su parálisis y me ayuda con Jacob, llegamos al sillón y lo recostamos ahí.

-¿Qué pasó? – Vuelve a preguntar.

-Él... Yo... – No sé lo que quiero decir, Jasper ni siquiera sabe que tenía una cita, no le dije porque parece encantado con la perfección de Edward y lo tomaría como una traición... Y tal vez lo era.

-Está bien, luego me explicas, ¿qué hacemos con él?

-Pensé en llevarlo mi cama. – Eso no se escucha particularmente bien pero en ese momento no importa.

-No creo que podamos, este sujeto pesa mucho. – Jasper tiene razón, no podemos cargarlo solo los dos.

-¿Y Ethan?

-Claro sé donde está porque me cuenta todo lo que hace. – Dice con sarcasmo.

-Bella. – Susurra Jake.

-Shh, te pondrás bien. – Voy a la cocina por agua fría y le pido a Jasper unas toallas. Mojo las toallas y se las pongo en la frente a Jake; Jasper está mirando un rato hasta que bosteza y lo mando a dormir a mi cuarto.

Pongo las toallas en su frente hasta que siento que la temperatura le baja, le pongo una última y me siento en el sillón que está enfrente, me quede dormida inmediatamente.

-Hey Bells. – Me despierta un susurro, abro los ojos y me encuentro con Jacob frente a mí, sonriendo, sin duda ya está mucho mejor.

-Hey. - Mi voz está ronca como si hubiera estado toda la noche fuera.

-Gracias por cuidarme. – Se me acerca y me da un delicado beso en los labios.

Tocan la puerta haciendo que nos separemos.

Me imagino que es Ethan así que me levanto y abro sin preguntar.

Todo se derrumba a mí alrededor al ver a la persona frente a mí.

-Edward.


	16. Chapter 16

"No lo dejes ir"

-Edward. – Susurro.

Edward está en el umbral de la puerta con la sonrisa más grande que he visto en él.

-Bella. – Dice él. Su mirada pasa de mi rostro a algo tras de mí y sé perfectamente que es o mejor dicho quién es. Jacob.

Su sonrisa se desvanece y su mirada regresa a mi rostro, parece buscar algo en mis ojos, es como si quisiera ver a través de mí. Nos quedamos en silencio. Edward parado frente a mí, yo apretando con fuerza la manija de la puerta que no he soltado y Jacob mirándonos con ceño fruncido desde el interior del apartamento.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta Jasper asomándose por el pasillo. No recibe respuesta de nadie así que avanza más y puede ver a Edward frente a mí. – ¡Edward!

-Hola Jasper. – Edward pasa la mano por su cabello, siempre hacía eso cuando está cansado o frustrado, no es buena señal.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Pasa. – Edward me dirige una rápida mirada y después entra al apartamento, pasa a un lado de Jacob sin siquiera mirarlo, llega hasta Jasper y le sonríe en forma de saludo.

-Entonces ¿Cómo va todo por aquí? – Pregunta Edward poniendo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón. Yo salgo del shock en el que estaba y cierro la puerta.

-Siéntense. – Les digo. Jasper se sienta y a su lado también Edward. Jacob me mira por unos segundos y se mueve hacía mí.

-Yo mejor me voy mis padres deben estar preocupados. – Me dice cuando está sólo a unos centímetros de mí, asiento ligeramente esperando que se vaya sin más pero no lo hace, se acerca y me da un rápido beso en los labios. – Gracias por cuidarme. – Susurra y se va.

En ese momento quiero desaparecer pero el pensamiento de que tal vez el beso ha sido tan rápido que Edward no lo ha notado llega a mi mente, este desaparece cuando giro hacia ellos, Jasper me mira con sorpresa y Edward tiene el ceño fruncido al igual que los labios y huye de mi mirada. Tomo aire y camino rápidamente al sillón frente a ellos donde me siento.

Guardamos silencio durante unos minutos. En esta etapa de mi vida ya estoy demasiado acostumbrada a los silencios incómodos, abro la boca pero no sé que decir así que la vuelvo a cerrar.

El timbre suena sobresaltándonos. – Yo iré. – Dice Jasper rápidamente, se levanta del sillón y casi corre a abrir la puerta. – Ethan.

-Hola guapo. – Contesta Ethan con voz ronca. Claramente está ebrio.

Edward deja de evitar mirarme así que sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, su mirada está llena de desilusión, siento una punzada en el pecho y giro mi cabeza rápidamente en dirección a la entrada justo cuando Jasper toma el brazo de Ethan y lo atrae al interior de la casa.

-¿Qué te... – Empieza a decir Ethan. Mira a Edward y después a mí. – Yo... – No sabe que decir. Se da cuenta de que Jasper aún sostiene su muñeca y se aleja con recelo de su agarre.

-Ethan. – Digo sobresaltada mientras me paro de golpe; mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas, todo está mal, Edward llegando de improvisto, Jacob besándome, Ethan ebrio y yo sin saber que hacer pero eso de un momento a otro desaparece; lo último que siento son unos brazos deteniéndome.

Todo está oscuro, una puerta se abre y una resplandeciente luz sale de ella, corro hacia ella pero cuando llego ésta desaparece. Otra puerta aparece al otro extremo del lugar, esta es roja y está cerrada, camino a ella y tomo la manija, la giro poco a poco...

-No, no, no. – Dice esa voz conocida, esa voz que me reconforta y que extrañaba tanto. Volteo y ahí está él. Emmett.

-Emmett. – Digo en un suspiro.

-Hola, Bella. – Dice con un tono coqueto, un tono que nunca escuche de él.

-¿Emmett? – Él se acerca a mí y puedo ver detalladamente su rostro, tiene los ojos dilatados y oscuros, sus labios están muy rojos como si los hubiera mordido por mucho tiempo y tiene ojeras, unas grandes ojeras, no es mi Emmett, no es el Emmett que me enseñó el camino para cumplir mis sueños.

-¿Me extrañaste? – También está ese tono, es su misma voz pero su tono es totalmente diferente, no es dulce ni amable como lo recuerdo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Acerca su mano hasta mi mejilla, es fría y me provoca una sensación extraña, sin pensarlo retrocedo unos pasos. Él suelta una carcajada.

-Soy tu ángel guardián. – Me dice.

-No, no lo eres. – Otro Emmett aparece, éste está vestido totalmente de blanco, tiene esa hermosa sonrisa y su tono de voz... Él si es mi Emmett.

-Ouh. Me han descubierto, hermosa. – Dice el primer Emmett antes de desaparecer en una explosión de humo.

-Hola, Bella. – No hay duda, es el verdadero Emmett. – Estoy aquí para ayudarte a escoger un camino. – Dice parándose junto a mí.

-Esa. – Dice señalando la puerta roja. – Es una opción, esa es otra. – Una puerta azul aparece al lado de la roja. – Y esa de allá es la tercera. – Una puerta más aparece al lado de las anteriores, es color café.

-¿Qué hay de la puerta con la luz?

-Esa era nuestra puerta antes de que muriera. – Dice él. Su voz tiene un tono melancólico que me estremece. – Pero no hay recordar eso, ahora tienes que...

-Bella, Bella reacciona. – Me cabeza da vueltas otra vez, abro los ojos y veo borrosamente a Edward, Jasper y Ethan asustados frente a mí, estoy en mi habitación y de vuelta a la realidad.

-Necesito dormir. – Susurro.

-Claro. – Dice Jasper. – Duerme, hermanita. – Besa mi frente y mira a Edward y Ethan que siguen con expresión asustada. Toma amablemente el brazo de Ethan para llamar su atención. – Vamos, tú también necesitas dormir.

Jasper y Ethan salen primero y después de ellos Edward pero no sin antes contemplarme desde la puerta.

-Necesitamos hablar, pero primero descansa.


	17. Chapter 17

"Tiempo de la verdad"

Duermo por horas, tengo miedo de despertar, tengo miedo a Edward, miedo de lo que me dirá, No me levanto en todo el día, en la tarde Ethan me trae comida y me ayuda a comerla como si fuera una niña pequeña, él no menciona nada sobre Edward y se lo agradezco enormemente. En la noche sólo duermo más, nunca he dormido tanto en mi vida, tal vez estoy buscando que Emmett aparezca en mis sueños otra vez pero no lo hace, sólo hay oscuridad.

Despierto a las siete y aunque es sábado me visto como si fuera a ir a la escuela (siempre acostumbro a quedarme en pijama los sábados y domingos hasta tarde). No tenía ni idea de cómo han hecho los chicos para dormir, tal vez Ethan les cedió su cama... O tal vez no.

Cuando entro a la cocina encuentro a Ethan y Jasper desayunando en silencio, Ethan se da cuenta de mi presencia y me sonríe, su sonrisa flaquea cuando vio algo detrás de mí, no quiero mirar atrás, sé perfectamente que mira.

-Buenos días a todos. – Es Edward.

-Buenos días. – Responden los chicos a unísono. Ethan recoge sus platos, toma a Jasper del brazo y salen del departamento si decir más.

Yo me acerco tranquilamente a la cafetera y me sirvo en una pequeña taza.

-¿Quieres un poco? – Le ofrezco sin voltear a mirarlo. No recibo respuesta. Volteo para preguntarle otra vez pero no puedo hacerlo porque los labios de Edward se juntan con los míos. Es un beso tierno y necesitado, no se siente como cuando me beso por primera vez, ahora se siente cálido y tan familiar como si lo hiciéramos todos los días.

Acaricia mi mejilla sin dejar de besarme, tierna y lentamente, se separa unos segundos después pero sólo unos centímetros.

-Te he extrañado tanto. – Susurra y me besa de nuevo.

Me hundo en ese segundo beso, todo desaparece, de pronto solo existimos él y yo fundiéndonos en un solo ser, es el paraíso. La vibración de mi celular rompe nuestra burbuja de felicidad. Nos separamos sobresaltados.

Me acerco a la mesa y lo toma, es un mensaje de Jacob: **"Hola hermosa ¿todo bien?"****  
**No le respondo, vuelvo a poner el celular sobre la mesa y me siento. Edward se sienta a mi lado.

-Estoy estudiando biología. – Dice. – Me enfrenté a mis padres y les dije que no quería ser doctor, primero no lo aceptaron pero les dije que si no me apoyaban no me volverían a ver.

-Me alegro por ti.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-La escuela es genial.

-Claro, veo que has hecho varios amigos, Ethan es un buen tipo.

-Lo es. – Sé perfectamente a donde quiere llegar. Él quiere saber sobre Jake.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-¿De qué?

-De haberme dejado besarte, a tu novio no le gustará.

-Jake no es mi novio.

-¿Jake? Con qué así se llama. – Su rostro se empieza a poner rojo. – Que rápido me olvidaste... Que rápido olvidaste a Emmett.

-No metas a Emmett en esto. – Comienzo a enojarme por su actitud prepotente, había olvidado que era así. – Y yo no te olvide, te llame cientos, miles de veces y nunca contestaste.

-No podía hacerlo, era por tu bien.

-Entonces no reclames nada.

-Te reclamo porque yo he pasado todo este maldito tiempo soñando contigo, extrañándote y pensando si me extrañas como yo a ti y ahora que estoy aquí me doy cuenta de que estas muy bien sin mí.

-Te he extrañado pero a veces creo que yo no te quiero tanto como tú a mí.

-Yo no te quiero... Yo te amo Bella, cuando lo entenderás. – Frota su mano en su cabello.

-Lo siento Ed, yo... Yo no sé si te amo... me siento completa cuando estoy contigo pero...

-Es Jake ¿cierto?

-Lo siento mucho. – Ya no puedo soportar más, las lágrimas salen de mis ojos y lo mismo pasa con Edward, nunca lo he visto llorar antes, no me gusta verlo sufrir, siento una punzada tras otra en el pecho. – Yo lo quiero intentar... Yo quiero intentar algo contigo.

-Pero estás confundida.

-Sí, pero yo quiero intentarlo contigo.

-Y yo también Bella pero... – No quiero que hable más, me levanto de la silla y lo beso. La sensación siempre es la misma, sin importar que nuestros labios estén salados se siente como si flotáramos.

-Hey, váyanse a un cuarto. – No nos damos cuenta en el momento en que la puerta se abre, Ethan está recargado en el refrigerador con una sonrisa. Edward y yo nos separamos rápidamente.

-¿Donde está Japer? – Es lo único que puedo decir.

-Yo no soy su niñera.

-Pero estaba contigo.

-No, no lo estaba. ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy?

-¿Planes? – Pregunta Edward.

-Hay que ir al cine, si, definitivamente, hay que ir al cine.

-Es muy temprano Em... Ethan. - Estoy a punto de llamarlo Emmett, hoy estoy un poco distraída.

-Tienes razón, además hace frio afuera, mejor hay que hacer un maratón de películas, yo hago las palomitas, ustedes traigan las cobijitas.

-Claro. – Ethan se pone detrás de nosotros y nos empuja hasta el pasillo.

En menos de una hora los tres estamos sentados frente al televisor, yo me encuentro en medio, Edward y Ethan están con sus cabezas recargadas en mí y así pasamos toda la tarde, de película en película, sólo nos paramos para hacer más palomitas y para comer.

A las ocho Ethan se va a su cuarto diciendo que no ha dormido bien aunque yo sé que lo hace por dejarnos solos; Jasper aún no llega, Edward me calma diciendo que tal vez ha encontrado un lugar para quedarse.

Estoy muy intranquila por todo, las cosas entre Ethan y Jasper son extrañas, mi relación con Edward también lo es, ¿podemos seguir estando tan lejos uno del otro? ¿Y Jake?  
Todo es demasiado complicado y no tengo a nadie a quien pedirle consejos, en este momento necesito mucho a Jessica.

-¿No crees? – No he escuchado nada de lo que Edward ha dicho.

-¿Qué?

-No me estabas escuchando ¿cierto?

-Perdón.

-No hay problema, creo que mejor me voy a dormir. – Se quita la cobija de encima y se levanta del sofá.

-Hey, ¿a dónde vas?

-Al cuarto de Ethan.

-Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo. – Edward se ve feliz cuando le propongo eso, susurra un "bien" y camina a mi habitación. Yo espero una hora a Jasper pero no llega, me resigno y voy a mi habitación. Después de ponerme el pijama me acuesto dándole la espalda a Edward, él nota mi presencia, se gira y me abraza, yo me aferro a él.

-Te amo, nunca lo olvides. – Susurra y después me quedo profundamente dormida.

Despierto extrañando el calor de Edward, él ya no está conmigo en la cama, me levanto y busco su maleta pero tampoco está por ninguna parte. Salgo pensando que tal vez está en la sala pero solo encuentro a Ethan viendo televisión, ni siquiera Jasper está aquí.

-¿Y Edward? – Pregunto, Ethan me mira y hace una mueca.

-Se fue.


	18. Chapter 18

**Nota de la autora. –** Perdón por la tardanza he tenido unos días de locos, pero al fin he vuelto. Quiero hacer un maratón porque ya solo faltan 3 capítulos (sin contar este) para terminar la historia, así que aquí está mi propuesta: Al primer review que reciba un capítulo subiré el siguiente y así hasta terminar.

"Esperanza"

Edward se fue sin decir adiós. Las siguientes semanas luego del escape de Edward las cosas han estado tensas. Jake me ayuda normalmente con las clases, sin más citas, sin más besos, no puedo hacer eso si pienso todo el día en Edward. Le dije a Jacob que estoy confundida, él dijo que me entiende, no sé si lo dice honestamente pero aprecio que no intente nada más.

Jasper ha encontrado trabajo en un bar, según él solo será para mantenerse hasta que encuentre algo mejor. Ethan se emborracha casi todas las noches y por lo mismo lo está pasando mal en la escuela.

En tres semanas todo sigue igual, y yo ya no puedo más, estoy decidida a ir a buscar a Edward.

Hago una maleta donde solo pongo lo elemental, salgo a la sala, como de costumbre Ethan aún no llega y Jasper está descansando después de una tediosa noche en el bar. Tal vez es mejor si sólo les dejo una nota.

Paso por el sofá donde Jasper está, él toma mi rodilla con su mano, suelto un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

-Asustadiza. - Se quita la cobija, se sienta y se vuelve a envolver en ella.

-Buenos días, hermanito. - Beso su frente y me siento a su lado.

-¿Qué hora es? - Desvia su mirada a mi pequeña maleta. - ¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que buscar Edward, ya no soporto esto.

-Haces bien hermanita. - Me abraza. - Ve por él.

-¿Qué pasa con Ethan? - Siento su cuerpo tensarse.

-Nada pasa con Ethan.

-Sé que pasa algo, ustedes están raros y hace todo lo posible por no verse. - Da un suspiro y recarga su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Él me gusta. - Pensaba que se odiaban, nunca ha pasado por mi mente esto. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

-¿Y qué más?

-Cuando lo conocí me encantó, es bromista y cariñoso, ¿recuerdas cuando se enojó por lo que dije de él? – Asiento con la cabeza. - Él me dijo que me perdonaría si tenía una cita con él, yo acepté, estaba tan emocionado, entonces tuvimos una cita. Nos aseguramos de que no te dieras cuenta, fuimos cuando estabas en la escuela, salimos a dar una vuelta por Central Park, hablamos sobre nuestras vidas, le conté lo que viví después de que papá me corrió, nunca le había contado a nadie eso, también le conté del chico con el que vivía en...

-Espera, ¿vivías con alguien?

-Sí, fuimos novios por mucho tiempo, teníamos algunos problemas y cuando decidí venir a vivir a Nueva York terminamos.

-Oh.

-Todo iba bien aunque Ethan no me dijo mucho sobre él, hasta que vimos a un sujeto mirándonos, Ethan se puso muy nervioso y sin decir nada caminó hasta él y se lo llevó de ahí, no regreso.

-¿Ethan hizo eso?

-Sí, cuando lo vi aquí le pregunte qué había pasado pero él me dijo que no me importaba lo que él hacía, y bueno, nos gritamos mucho y desde ese momento todo ha estado mal.

-Eso es demasiado extraño, Ethan no es así.

-Sí lo es, es un idiota.

-Pero un idiota que te gusta, habla con él, no pierdes nada.

-Mi dignidad. - Bromea.

Se escucha el ruido de unas llaves en la puerta, Ethan entra por ella, se ve sobrio y contento. Nos mira y se acerca a donde estamos.

-Mi hermano tiene una editorial. - Dice dirigiéndose a Jasper. - Ya tienes trabajo, un trabajo digno para ti, quiero... - Jasper no lo deja terminar, se abalanza a él y le da un abrazo.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. - Le dice emocionado, se separa de él y después me mira con una sonrisa.

-Eh. yo me voy. - Ethan me mira extrañado.

-¿A dónde vas? - Pregunta.

-A buscar a Edward.

-¿Estas segura?

-Más que segura, pequeño idiota.

-¿Pequeño idiota? Tú nunca me has dicho idiota, ¿por qué me dices idiota?

-Por lo que le has hecho pasar a mi hermano. - Tomo mi maleta no sin antes darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Ethan. - Ustedes tienen que hablar y arreglar todo.

No espero a escuchar una respuesta, salgo del edificio y tomo el auto de Ethan, el cual no le pedí, planeo un viaje corto, sólo quiero aclarar todo con Edward. Aunque a decir verdad no es un viaje corto, tengo que hacer muchas horas de camino, hubiera sido mejor tomar un avión pero quiero utilizar esas horas para pensar en lo que diré a mi llegada, tendré que ver a sus padres, sólo espero que mis padres no se enteren de nada.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la casa de los Cullen sé perfectamente lo que haré, le diré a Edward todo lo que me hace sentir, me sinceraré completamente.

Toco el timbre, se tardan en abrir, me sorprendo al ver que es Esme quien abre, ella nunca se rebaja a eso, para eso tiene a sus empleados según ella. Esme también se sorprende de verme.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunta con voz cortante.

-Vine a ver a Edward.

-Él no... - Duda por unos segundos. - Claro, pasa, Edward está en el jardín con Rosalie... Su prometida. – Dice con una perversa sonrisa.

Eso no puede ser cierto, Edward ha dicho que me ama y que quiere estar conmigo, decido no créele a su madre y voy hasta el jardín, me paralizo al ver que Edward efectivamente está ahí.

Está abrazando a una chica con cabello rubio y rizado. Es muy hermosa. No puedo verla muy bien pero lo que si puedo notar es su gran anillo de compromiso. Ella se percata de mi presencia, se separa de Edward y le dice algo que no puedo escuchar porque un segundo después ya estoy huyendo del lugar. Salgo corriendo y me subo al coche de Ethan, escucho a Edward gritando mi nombre pero aun así arranco el motor, ya no quiero saber más de él, ya no quiero saber más de nada.


	19. Chapter 19

"El cielo"

Todo está completamente mal, Edward me ha mentido y yo como una tonta lo busqué para arreglar las cosas y poder tener una relación normal.

Manejo por la autopista mientras la lluvia aumenta y el clima se pone más frío pero eso no importa como tampoco importan mis ojos inundados por las lágrimas ni mi celular vibrando sin parar en el asiento del copiloto, solo quiero una manera de escapar de todo. Es extraño como me ha dolido tanto ver a Edward con su prometida, creía que no lo amaba, al menos no lo suficiente pero cuando lo he visto con esa chica, Rosalie, he descubierto que si lo hago pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Me canso de la vibración de mi celular, lo tomo dejando solo una mano en el volante. Tengo treinta llamadas perdidas y algunos mensajes, el más reciente es de Edward, seguro ha llamado a Jasper para pedirle mi número, lo abro pero no pude leerlo porque sale disparado de mis manos cuando algo impacta con el coche; las imágenes siguientes son muy rápidas, yo tratando de controlar el volante, el auto derrapándose y después girando, una, dos, tres vueltas, quedo hacia abajo; todo huele a gasolina, me quito el cinturón y caigo al techo del auto, todo mi cuerpo está punzando y está pesado; tengo que salir de aquí. Trato de abrir la puerta pero es imposible, no me queda más que romper la ventana con las pocas fuerzas que tengo, me arrastro lo más rápido que puedo, siento como los vidrios rotos de la ventana se me clavan pero no me detengo. El pasto está frío y la lluvia continua, ya he avanzado algunos metros lejos del auto cuando me detengo, siento como que algo está aplasta mi pecho, aunque todo parece un sueño, todo empieza a desaparecer y ahí la escucho, la voz de Edward llamándome, trato de responder pero todo se convierte en oscuridad.

* * *

-Bella, tienes que despertar, despierta. - La voz de Emmett me llama de la oscuridad pero no puedo llegar a él.

* * *

Todo el cuerpo me duele, más la cabeza, mis parpados están pesados y no los puedo levantar y tampoco puedo mover los músculos.

-¿Qué dijo el doctor? - Es la voz de Jasper.

-Podría despertar hoy, mañana, en un mes, en un año o nunca. - Ese es Edward, él también está aquí y está preocupado por mí.

-Deberías irte a des... - La voz de Jasper se desvanece hasta desaparecer.

* * *

Llego a un lugar extraño, todo está blanco y vacío, vacío excepto por Emmett que está parado a unos metros de mí.

-Bienvenida. - Dice. Camina hacia mí y me envuelve en un abrazo.

-¿Estoy muerta? - Le pregunto. Él quita sus brazos de mi alrededor, y me mira con una extraña mueca.

-No, pero si quieres puedes hacerlo.

-¿Morir?

-Sí, tienes que tomar una decisión. ¿Recuerdas las puertas? - Yo solo puedo asentir. - Una era Jacob, otra era Edward y la última era el cielo, la paz y tranquilidad del cielo.

-Pero a penas cumplo 19 en algunos meses. - Yo no quiero morir, me falta mucho por vivir, tanto por aprender.

-No harás nada que no quieras.

-¿Y si no elijo ninguna puerta?

-Si no eliges ninguna puerta... - Repite Emmett. - ... Nunca han hecho eso, tal vez podrías vivir, morir, quedar en coma para siempre, no es una salida segura.

-¿Y morir lo es? ¿Tú decidiste morir? - Reprocho. Parece como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

-Yo no decidí morir, a mí no me dieron opción alguna.

-¿Cómo es morir?

-Fácil, solo sientes que todo desaparece, ya no sientes más, no hay dolor, odio o amor.

-¿Tú ya no sientes nada?

-Desgraciadamente aun soy nuevo es esto, todavía siento un poco, me duele verte sufrir porque te amo aunque está prohibido.

-¿Prohibido?

-Los protectores iniciales, los que aún sienten, como yo, tienen prohibido enamorarse de su asignación, no entiendo cómo podemos evitarlo si nos asignan a las personas que amábamos desde que vivíamos.

-Eso es cruel, los hacen sufrir a ustedes y nos hacen sufrir a nosotros, aunque admito que me gusta poder hablar contigo otra vez.

-Aunque solo sea cuando estas mu... -La voz de Emmett desaparece y vuelvo a caer en la oscuridad.

* * *

-Se ve tan tranquila, como si estuviera durmiendo. - Escucho decir a Ethan. Mi cuerpo ya no duele tanto, me siento más descansada.

-Sí, se ve hermosa. - Dice Edward. Él sigue aquí esperando a que despierte.

-Cariño deberías ir a descansar. - Dice Jasper. - Lo mismo que tú, Edward, has... - Quedo inconsciente una vez más.

* * *

-Eres una dormilona. - Abro los ojos, tengo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz, estoy acostada en una cama individual, Emmett está sentado en una silla al lado, tiene sus codos apoyados en la cama y su cabeza en sus puños, sus ojos se ven enormes y brillosos, tal vez es porque toda la habitación es blanca, como sea, Emmett parece un niño pequeño esperando por caramelos.

-Hola de nuevo, Emm. - Él me sonríe como solía hacerlo antes.

-Está mal que hagas esto. - Dice negando con la cabeza pero sin deshacer su enorme sonrisa. - Eres una niña mala.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Ir de un lugar a otro sin tomar una decisión. - Me muevo para verlo mejor, mi cabello me cubre los ojos y Emmett se acerca para acomodarlo detrás de mí oreja. - Es peligroso.

-¿Peligroso? - Acaricia mi mejilla y después se levanta y se sienta en la cama.

-Es más peligroso que no elegir ninguna puerta, podrías quedarte en medio para siempre, no estarías viva ni muerta...

-¿Cómo un zombie?

-Hey, no me interrumpas, además los zombies sí están muertos. Lo que quiero decir es que podrías quedar en coma sin esperanza de despertar y cuando te desconectaran no vendrías al cielo conmigo, te quedarías en la tierra como un fantasma.

-Estúpidas normas del cielo.

-Lo sé, pero así son.

-Pero no puedo controlarlo, de pronto me voy y no puedo evitarlo.

-Eso también lo sé pero ahora lo que tienes que hacer es decidir algo.

-Jacob no.

-¿Segura? El chico se ve amable.

-Estoy totalmente segura.

-Bien, quedan dos puertas.

-Edward tampoco.

-¿Por qué? Él ahora mismo está preocupado por ti y lo sabes.

-Sí, pero... ¿tú como lo sabes?

-Soy tu protector, se todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

-¿Sabes lo de la prometida de Edward?

-Él te debe explicar eso, yo ya te he dicho demasiado, al menos cuando despiertes no recordaras nada.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Nada de qué?

-No recordaras esto y tampoco recordaras lo que escuchaste mientras estabas inconsciente.

-¿Por qué?

-Reglas... Debes darle una oportunidad a Edward, tengo una idea, en este momento tienes que volver y tienes que escuchar todo lo que Edward te dirá y cuando vuelvas tienes que tomar una decisión.

-Bien, pero no sé cómo regresar ahí.

-Solo enfócate, piensa en Edward y solo en él. - Y eso fue lo que hice, pienso en él, a mi mente viene todas las imágenes de lo que vivimos desde la niñez, me miro a mí misma besando la mejilla de Edward cuando éramos pequeños, cambiamos y nos alejamos, todas las chicas tras de él, él besando a una chica y después rechazándola, ser elegidos para el mismo equipo en química, mi cita con Emmett donde él estuvo, la excursión de química, nuestro paseo en la colina, su declaración, nuestro primer beso, nuestra despedida y por último algo que ni siquiera viví, vi a Edward sonriéndome desde el altar...

* * *

-Mi dulce Bella no sabes cuánto te amo. - He vuelto y Edward está aquí pero no lo puedo ver, sólo siento como está sosteniendo mi mano. - Maldita sea, te he amado desde que éramos unos niños pero tú eras tan hermosa e inteligente nunca pensé que te fijaras en mí, al fin, ¿qué era yo? Sólo otro idiota con dinero.

Él me ama, de verdad me ama pero ¿por qué me ha mentido?

-Moría de celos cuando todos los chicos te miraban. - Ríe. - Tú eras tan inocente que no te dabas cuenta, y luego cuando Emmett llegó, creía que ya te había perdido, pero no fue así, tenía una oportunidad más y fui tan feliz cuando pude estar contigo, conociéndote y nuestro primer beso, oh, ese beso fue asombroso, ¿te lo había dicho? No, no lo hice porque en el fondo sabía que te tenía que dejar ir otra vez, no me arrepiento de hacerlo porque sé que eres feliz en tu nueva escuela. Sufrí mucho cuando no estaba cerca de ti por eso decidí visitarte, el verte con Jacob fue como morir por tercera vez, la primera fue cuando te vi besar a Emmett y la segunda cuando me despedí de ti en el aeropuerto. Cuando me dijiste que querías intentarlo conmigo todo valió la pena, pero mientras dormías susurraste su nombre, no importa cuando tiempo paso desde que murió aún lo quieres, tenía que dejarte vivir y olvidar sola, ¿cómo iba a saber que me buscarías? ¿Cómo iba a saber que serías tan descuidada? ¿Cómo demonios lo iba a saber, Bella? - Empieza a sollozar y yo no quiero escuchar más, pienso en Emmett y solo en él.

* * *

-Tranquila. - Siento a Emmett abrazándome, yo sin darme cuenta he empezado a llorar. - Todo va a estar bien.

-Tal vez... Tal vez si decido morir todo estará mejor ¿no crees? Todo puede estar mejor. - Me aferro más a él.

-Es tú decisión Bells, sólo te digo que si yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad habría decidido vivir. - Besa mi cabello, nos quedamos abrazados por unos minutos hasta que él se separa de mí. - Te voy a dar un poco de tiempo para que lo pienses.

Emmett se desvanece, yo me derrumbo en el suelo y pienso, pienso en cuál sería la mejor opción, no quiero dañar a nadie pero tampoco me quiero dañar a mí misma.

¿Por qué todo es tan complicado? O tal vez no lo es... Tal vez yo soy la que me complicaba todo, yo soy la estúpida chica que convierte su vida en toda una telenovela, todo está bien en realidad, mi vida es perfecta comparada con miles más, voy a una buena escuela, tengo buenos amigos y soy la mejor de mis clases, lo único que tengo que arreglar es la relación con mis padres y la relación con Edward.

No me voy a dejar vencer, viviré y lucharé para cumplir mis metas, viviré para hacer que mis padres me aceptaran de nuevo, viviré para ver a mi hermano casarse, viviré para ver a mis sobrinos crecer y, tal vez, algún día a mis hijos también, viviré para ver el éxito de Jessica en la industria de la moda y viviré para apoyar a Edward en todo aunque sólo sea como su amiga, sí, viviré, tengo que vivir.

-¿Ya decidiste? - Emmett está sentado en el piso a mi lado, ve al frente igual que yo aunque lo único que hay es una pared blanca.

-Así es. - Susurro.

-Aja. - Guarda silencio unos segundos. - ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es? - Suena emocionado.

-Ninguna. - Digo con un tono más fuerte que antes.

-¿Cómo que ninguna? No hablas en serio ¿verdad? - Su emoción se esfuma por completo.

-Hablo muy seriamente Emmett. - Lo miro y él me regresa la mirada.

-Pero te dije que es muy peligroso. - Ahora suena preocupado.

-Lo sé, pero aun así quiero hacerlo.

-Eres una necia Isabella Marie Swan. - Sus labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa, se levanta de un salto y me ofrece su mano, yo la tomo y con su ayuda me levanto.

-Bien, cierra los ojos. - Y lo hago, cierro los ojos, Emmett toma mi otra mano, estamos frente a frente pero yo ya no lo puedo ver más. - Yo siempre estaré cuidándote. - Siento sus labios rozando levemente con los míos en un beso fugaz. - Coraje, Bella. - Una ola de viento me separa de Emmett, me dejo llevar sin abrir los ojos.

Cuando el viento para y abro los ojos me encuentro en un lugar oscuro, una oleada de temor me llega, tal vez es el fin, tal vez elegir una puerta era mejor que no elegir nada… pero como siempre su voz me guía a la luz, lucho un poco y por fin la alcanzo.

* * *

-Vamos, despierta. - Edward está tomándome una mano y con su otra mano se cubre sus ojos llorosos.

-Edward. - Sólo eso puedo decir, mi boca se siente extremadamente seca y mi garganta rasposa.

Edward se descubre los ojos, me doy cuenta de que efectivamente están llorosos y están rodeados por unas marcadas ojeras. Edward se ve totalmente pálido, sus labios están resecos y tienen pequeñas ranuras de sangre seca.

-Despertaste. - De un momento a otro los brazos de Edward me rodean, su mano derecha acaricia mi cabello. - Pensé que nunca lo harías.

-Edward, Jas... – Ethan, que va entrando al cuarto, se queda callado al vernos. - ¡Bella! - Edward se aleja de mí de mala gana para cederle el lugar a Ethan, él me estruja en un abrazo también.

-Voy a avisarle a mi padre. - Dice Edward antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Dónde estoy? - Pregunto en cuanto Ethan deja de abrazarme y se sienta en la blanca silla que está al lado de la cama.

-En un hospital. Tuviste un accidente, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Recuerdo un poco.

-Pensamos que no despertarías. - Besa mi frente y se dirige a la puerta. - Le avisare a Jasper que despertaste. - Dice antes de salir.

Me quedo unos minutos sola, la habitación donde estoy es azul, como el cielo en las mañanas, pero también es frío y huele fuertemente a medicina, yo estoy conectada a varias máquinas, no tengo ni idea para que son, aparte de la silla hay un sofá, sobre él está una mantita que creo reconocer. También hay una mesa a un lado del sofá, sobre ella hay un libro azul marino de pasta dura. "Siddharta" es su título, recuerdo haberlo leído unos años atrás… varios arreglos florales también están sobre la mesa, rosas, tulipanes y una orquídea, una hermosa orquídea dentro de una cajita de cristal.

-Me alegra que despertaras. - Carlisle entra seguido por Edward. Ellos no se parecen en lo absoluto, no sólo en ese momento que Edward se ve fatal, nunca se han parecido en nada, los dos son guapos, sí que lo son, pero no tienen rasgos parecidos, Edward se parece más a Esme. - Todos estábamos preocupados.

-¿Todos? - Le pregunto.

-Tu familia, tus amigos, Esme, ella te debe una disculpa, esta arrepentida, créeme, yo también estaba preocupado y Edward creo que se nota que lo estaba. Ahora te voy a revisar.

* * *

Después de un largo examen para ver si todo está bien después del accidente, Carlisle se va diciendo que más tarde me hará algunos estudios.

-¿Mis padres están aquí? - Pregunto a Edward en cuanto Carlisle abandona la habitación.

-Sí, tu madre me trajo la manta. - Señala la manta que antes había reconocido, claro, era mía. - Y tu padre te trajo una orquídea, Jessica también está aquí, tu madre le contó todo, estaba muy preocupada, todos lo estábamos, empe...

-¿Podrías llamarlos? - Le interrumpo. - A mis padres quiero decir.

-Claro. - Edward se ve desilusionado. - Ya los llamo.

No quería dañar a Edward, sé que él no tiene la culpa de nada, sé de su gran amor hacía mí, porque a pesar de lo que Emmett me ha dicho recuerdo todo lo que ha pasado aunque todo parece un borroso sueño. Pero ahora no es momento para hablar con Edward, es el momento de empezar a arreglar las cosas, empezando por mis padres.


	20. Chapter 20

"Las cosas vienen y van pero nuestro amor perdurará"

-Cariño. - Mi padre entra a mi habitación y me da un fuerte abrazo, mi madre por su parte avanza despacio hacia la cama y no dice ni una palabra aunque algunas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas.

-Hola papá. - Digo aun mirando las lágrimas de mi madre,

-Pensamos que... - Empieza a decir él.

-Papá, lo sé. - Le interrumpo. - Todos me han dicho lo mismo, pero no es por eso por lo que los llame, necesito hablar de otra cosa.

-Claro, ¿qué pasa princesa? - Toma asiento en la silla al lado de mí; mamá permanece en donde está sin querer mirarme a los ojos.

-Yo... Yo quiero disculparme por haberlos dejado así...

-No pasa nada. - Él interrumpe.

-No, espera, déjame hablar, sé que todo esto fue mi culpa, debí decirles que no me quería casar con Edward, no todavía, somos jóvenes tenemos mucho que hacer por nuestra cuenta antes de casarnos, sé que ustedes se casaron jóvenes y fue un matrimonio arreglado pero los tiempos han cambiado eso ya no se hace más. Los amo y no quise dañarlos o humillarlos, ahora tengo una vida en Nueva York, mi escuela es asombrosa y tengo nuevos sueños que quiero cumplir, quiero saber que ustedes están de acuerdo y que me apoyan, solo así puedo regresar allá y hacer que estén orgullosos de mí.

-Oh princesa. - Dice papá en un sollozo. - Yo siempre estado orgulloso de ti, mi dulce Bella, hagas lo que hagas no importa solo te quiero ver feliz, ahora me doy cuenta de mi error. Tú te debes casar a tú manera no solo porque el idiota de tu padre te obligue a hacerlo. ¿Me perdonas por eso?

-Yo ya te perdone hace mucho papi. - Él se acerca y me abraza fuertemente. En ese punto los tres estamos llorando pero mi madre sigue sin decir nada.

Mi papá debe darse cuenta de eso porque deshace el abrazo y le lanza una mirada, me da un beso en la frente y se aleja más.

-Las dejo solas, voy a ver si ya te puedo sacar de este maldito lugar.

Cuando sale la habitación queda en un silencio total.

-Mamá yo... - Empiezo a decir pero sorpresivamente me abraza, reacciono y la abrazo también.

-Perdóname, todo el tiempo fui una egoísta, solo pensaba en el honor de la familia, no pensaba en tu felicidad, cuando me avisaron lo que te paso quise morir, tú estabas aquí en riesgo de morir y pensé que ya no te podría decir cuando te amo, y ahora estas aquí despierta y te amo hija, te amo mucho.

-Yo también te amo mamá. - Nos abrazamos por unos minutos y después dice que me dejará descansar y se va.

Duermo un poco, en el transcurso del día Jess, Jasper y Ethan me visitan varias veces, Carlisle me hace los últimos chequeos y dice que me dará de alta al siguiente día. Esme también me visita y me pide disculpas, es honesta y la perdono, dice que ella no sabía cuánto me ama su hijo y por eso me quería alejar de él, gracias a ella me entero que estuve inconsciente todo un mes. Le pregunto a Ethan que ha pasado con mis clases, él lo arregló todo, tendré que pasar todo el día en la escuela recuperando clases pero solo me afectará en eso. Tengo la esperanza de volver a ver a Edward pero la hora de visita termina y él no regresa.

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente me dan de alta, mis padres me llevan a mi antigua casa, Jess, Ethan y Jasper también se están quedando ahí, al parecer ya todo está bien entre mis padres y Jasper.

-¡Bienvenida! – Gritan Jessica, Jasper y Ethan cuando entro a la casa. Sostienen un enorme y colorido letrero que dice "Te extrañamos". 

-Gracias. – Avanzo a ellos y los abrazo.

-Vamos a la sala preparamos bocadillos. – Dice Jasper emocionado. 

-¿Preparamos? – Le pregunta Ethan. – Jessica y yo los hicimos. 

Jasper rueda los ojos. – Da igual, yo les ayude a comprar las cosas.

-Tú nos ayudaste a cargar. – Dice Jessica entre risas.

-Esperen, ¿Ethan cocinando? Nadie coma nada- Me burlo.

-¡Hey! No soy tan malo. - Dice Ethan con un puchero.

-Ya basta de bromas, Bella necesita descansar así que vamos a comer y después ella se va a dormir. - Dice mi madre tratando de sonar autoritaria pero ella también está riendo.

En unos minutos ya todos estamos en la sala, Ethan y Jasper están en un sofá, Jessica está en otro y mis padres y yo en el más grande. Ethan tiene razón no es tan malo para cocinar, han hecho diferentes tipos de sándwich, fruta picada, jugo de naranja, trufas y algunas galletas de nuez que están deliciosas.

-¿Quién hizo las galletas? – Pregunto después de terminar con todas las galletas de la charola.

-Fue Ethan. – Contesta Jessica riendo al ver que ya no queda ninguna. 

-Desde ahora tú cocinaras todo. – Digo apuntando con el dedo a Ethan, el sólo rueda los ojos.

-Hablando de un desde ahora… - Dice Jasper dejando su vaso de jugo en la mesita del centro. - … Sé que ya todo está bien entre nosotros y espero que siga así para siempre así que tengo que decirles algo, papá, mamá… - Jasper toma la mano de Ethan quien abre los ojos como platos ante el acto de mi hermano. – Ethan y yo somos pareja.

Jessica casi se ahoga con el jugo que está tomando, la boca de mi madre queda ligeramente abierta, mi padre tiene una expresión neutra que en pocos segundos es reemplazada por una tierna sonrisa y yo estoy feliz, sé que mi hermano puede aguantar los berrinches de Ethan y viceversa, son tal para cual.

Mi madre es la primera en actuar, se levanta del sofá y va hasta ellos, toma a Ethan del brazo, por un momento pienso que lo maltratará, pero lo que hace es abrazarlo. 

-Cuida mucho de él. – Le dice. – Es demasiado terco. – Ethan queda en shock como nosotros.

-Lo sé. – Dice en un suspiro mi amigo y le responde el abrazo a mi madre. – Yo cuidaré de él y lo regañare por usted, señora.

-Renée, sólo llámame Renée, ahora soy tu suegra y espero que eso no cambie nunca porque cocinas delicioso. – Besa la mejilla de Ethan y se separa para hacer lo mismo con Jasper.

Mi padre hace lo mismo, él simplemente dice "no le rompas el corazón" a Ethan y "me alegra que seas feliz" a Jasper. Jessica sólo los felicita desde su lugar porque está muy ocupada devorando las trufas que quedan, yo por otra parte me levanto y los abrazo fuertemente hasta me dicen "me estas asfixiando Bella".

Por insistencia de mi madre voy a mi habitación y duermo por unas horas, cuando despierto no le aviso a nadie y aprovecho para empacar algunas cosas para llevarme a Nueva York. 

-¡Hey! Tú no deberías estar haciendo eso. - Dice Ethan entrando a mi habitación, se sienta en mi cama y empieza a ver el contenido de las cajas que están sobre ellas. - ¿Y qué haces?

-Empacando algunas cosas que quiero llevar. - Me siento a su lado cuando termino de empacar.

-Nunca pensé que tu casa fuera tan grande. - Comenta mirando cada detalle de mi habitación.

-¿Alguna vez la imaginaste?

-La verdad no, pero me sorprendió, casi es tan grande como la de mis padres.

-Presumido. - Golpeo su cabeza con la palma de mi mano.

-No presumo, es verdad, son malditamente ricos. – Dice con asco.

-Pensé que ya todo estaba bien con ellos. - Ethan me mira y me abraza, empezando a sollozar en mi hombro.

-Ellos siguen sin hablarme, mi madre me odia, mi padre cree que si me da todo el dinero que le pida es como pagar el error que cometió conmigo, cree que es su culpa que sea gay, mi hermano es el único que me apoya.

-¿Por qué no me hablaste de él antes?

-Él se fue de casa antes de que saliera del closet y no lo volví a ver hasta que tuve la cita con Jasper.

-¿Así que él era el chico?

-¿Eh? - Se aleja para poderme ver a los ojos.

-Nada... Veras que ahora todo estará mejor, lo prometo.

-Ethan mi... - Jasper entra a la habitación, se queda paralizado cuando ve los ojos rojos de Ethan.

-Hola, amor. - Ethan se levanta y besa los labios de mi hermano para hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Todo bien? - Pregunta Jasper tomando su mano.

-Más tarde hablamos, ¿qué venias a decirme?

-Mamá dijo que bajáramos, para no hacerle ruido a Bells pero creo que ella ya está despierta.

-¿En serio? Yo pensé que estaba hablando con su holograma. - Dice Ethan con sarcasmo.

-Bien chicos, mejor bajemos con mamá. - Los empujo un poco para hacerlos salir más rápido.

Bajamos a la sala donde mis padres están sentados viendo una película, Ethan, Japer y yo nos sentamos en el piso enfrente de ellos, unos minutos después llega Jessica con unos tazones llenos de palomitas y se sienta a nuestro lado. Así es como pasamos toda la tarde, viendo películas y comiendo palomitas, nunca he hecho eso con mi familia, es asombroso y más si sumo a mis mejor amigos. Después de cenar mis padres se van a dormir, los cuatro restantes vamos a mi habitación.

-Los extrañare tanto. – Dice Jessica mientras se sienta en la cama junto a Ethan y Jasper.

-Cuando termines debes de ir a Nueva York con nosotros. – Le digo.

-Necesitaremos un departamento más grande. – Comenta Jasper.

-Ustedes ocupan solo un habitación y yo puedo dormir con… - Empieza a decir Jessica cuando Ethan la interrumpe.

-Que Jasper sea mi novio no quiere decir que lo invite a mi habitación. – Dice con una mueca.

-¡Hey! – Jasper muerda la mano de Ethan que sostenía hasta el momento.

-¡Eso duele! – Se queja Ethan.

-Tranquilos, chicos, yo ya estaba pensando en cambiarnos, el departamento es de Edward creo que ya nos ha ayudado demasiado. – Digo.

-¡Pero el apartamento es perfecto! – Dice Ethan incorporándose en la cama.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Bella. – Dice Jasper.

-Él quiere que estés en el departamento, tienes que aprovechar eso. – Dice Ethan ignorando el comentario de Jasper.

-Ethan no quiero hablar de eso ahora, mejor hay que dormir. – Me rendo, sé que será difícil convencer a Ethan pero lo intentaré, en otro momento.

Jessica, Jasper y Jessica salen de mi cuarto, yo me pongo la pijama y me recuesto en la cama, a pesar de que ya he dormido en la tarde me quedo dormida al instante.

-Bella. – Me despierto al escuchar el susurro. Edward está enfrente se mí.

-¿Edward? – Pregunto. Tal vez solo es un sueño más.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo, sé que mañana temprano regresar a Nueva York.

-¿Cómo entraste? – Definitivamente no es un sueño.

-Por la ventana. – Volteo a ver mi ventana, está abierta y el viento hace que la cortina se mueva de un lado para otro.

-Oh. – Es lo único que pude decir, sigo un poco dormida.

-Sé que no es la mejor hora para visitarte pero, bueno, ya sabes como soy. – Me rio ante lo que dice, realmente él llega cuando menos me lo espero.

-Ven, hace frio. – Me muevo para hacerle un espacio junto a mí en la cama. Él se acuesta quedando frente a mí.

-Bueno… - Dice. Espero unos segundos a que diga algo más pero no lo hace, sólo se queda en silencio, mirándome. 

-Bueno. – Digo en el tono en el que él lo había dicho. Él suelta un gran suspiro y baja la mirada.

-Sé que nos tenemos que separar. – Dice regresando su mirada a mis ojos. Siento que algo aplasta mi corazón.

-Podemos estar juntos, podemos verlos cada quince días, en vacaciones, existe el chat y la video llamadas. – Digo un poco rápido.

-Sabes que no va a funcionar… - Mi corazón se aplasta aún más. – Además somos jóvenes, todavía tenemos mucho que vivir, en unos años cuando ya no seamos unos estúpidos chiquillos sin experiencia tal vez el destino nos junte otra vez.

-Eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez. – Mi voz se quiebra y una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla.

-Y nos volvió a juntar, no de la mejor manera pero lo hizo, y así lo hará otra vez y otra y otra, hasta que se le dé la gana dejarnos juntos. - Bromea aunque él también ha empezado a llorar.

-Maldito destino traicionero, no para de patearnos el trasero – Digo. Edward ríe, es hermoso escuchar su risa, esa risa que extrañaré tanto.

-No te preocupes, amor. – Se acerca más y me abraza. – Algún día nosotros se lo patearemos.

-Ese día será el más feliz de mi vida. – Digo aferrándome a él.

-Y el mío también. – Besa mi frente.

-¿Entonces no sabré nada de ti? – Pregunto aunque esa idea me mata.

-Yo nunca dije eso. – Susurra él.

-¿Entonces? – Digo con un poco más entusiasmo que antes.

-Cartas. – Simplemente dice eso.  
-Cartas. – Repito. – Me gusta. – El ríe una vez más aunque más débil que antes.

-A mí también. – Dice con una vez apenas audible.

-¿Edward? – Lo miro, tiene los ojos cerrados, así que hago lo mismo.

-¿Mhm?

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche? – Susurro.

-Yo siempre estoy contigo, Bella. – Me junto más a su cuerpo, acomodo mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. – Yo siempre estoy contigo. – Vuelve a susurrar.

Entrelazo su mano con la mía, no lo quiero dejar ir pero sé que es lo mejor, se lo he dicho a mi padre, tenemos cosas que vivir solos aunque nos duela. Me quedo dormida sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y su inconfundible olor.

Despierto gracias a algunos ruidos en el pasillo, Edward ya no está aquí, me siento en la cama con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar de que nos hemos dicho adiós, no, hasta luego, ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

-Seguro ya despertó. - Susurra Jasper a través de la puerta.

Me levanto para abrir la puerta, pero no llego a ella, mi paro enfrente a mi buro al ver una pequeña caja roja. La tomo y la abro, quedo en shock, dentro de ella hay una cadena de oro con el anillo que Edward me había dado, un dije de corazón y uno de estrella. Bajo la caja hay una nota, pongo la caja de nuevo en el buro y tomo la nota.

_Bella:_

_Esta es la primera carta de muchas, perdón por irme sin despertarte, te veías tan hermosa y tranquila durmiendo que no quise perturbarte. Esta cadena que te dejo es para que siempre me recuerdes, para mi tu eres una estrella y así es como quiero que los demás te vean, como una gran estrella, brillando en teatros, cines y lo que sea que quieras hacer. Tienes mi corazón y nunca dejaras de tenerlo. "Te amare por 1000 años y después de eso lo seguiré haciendo" es lo que está escrito en el corazón, si pudiera lo grabaría en mi propio corazón. Y el anillo, quiero que te pongas el anillo cuando estés decidida a casarte conmigo y si eso nunca pasa solo consérvalo como un recuerdo de las cosas hermosas que pasamos juntos._

_Te amo Bella, mi dulce y extraña Bella._

_Edward  
_  
-Hey, ya estás despierta. - Ethan entra a la habitación seguido por Jasper. - ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunta al verme con los ojos rojos.

-Nada. - Contesto con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estas lista para irte?

-Sí, lo estoy.

-¿Segura qué estás bien? - Pregunta Jasper.

-Sí, estoy bien, vamos, es hora de irnos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Nota de autora:** ¡Hemos llegado al final! Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia, la pusieron en favoritos y dejaron sus comentarios.

Epílogo

En la vida puedes pasar por muchas malas experiencias pero éstas pueden traer consigo las más felices cosas de la vida. Pase de ser la extraña y solitaria chica del instituto comprometida con una persona que no amaba a ser una reconocida actriz casada con el amor de su vida y madre de dos hermosos niños.

-Bella ¿dónde demonios está el pastel? - Dice Jasper entrando a la cocina. Él se ve igual que antes, tan solo tiene algunas canas que son consecuencia de Ethan.

-Va a llegar en una hora, tranquilízate hermanito, ni siquiera es el cumpleaños de tus hijos. - Le respondo. Me acerco a ver por la ventana, en el jardín mis pequeños juegan con sus amigos del colegio.

-Si amor, tranquilízate. - Ethan entra a la cocina con su pequeño Charlie en brazos. Decifieron adoptar otro bebé hace un año, cuando vieron al pequeño se enamoraron de él al igual que con su primer hijo, mi padre adoro que lo nombraran como él.

-¿Dónde está Nicky? - Pregunta Jasper sentándose en la mesa de desayuno.

-Está jugando con sus primos, sabes él necesita un poco de libertad. – Dice Ethan. Se acerca a mí poder ver por la ventana también.

-¿Libertad? Ethan él solo tiene ocho años, suficiente tengo con que pase todos los fines de semana en casa de su tío. – Se queja mi hermano. Ethan me da a Charlie y va hasta Jasper.

-Primero bájate de la mesa. – Jasper rueda los ojos pero obedece. – Segundo Nicholas ama a su tío y tú también lo haces. – Le da un pequeño beso en su nariz.

-Como sea, ¿y tú amado Bells? – Dice mirándome.

-Fue por el regalo de los gemelos. – Contesto revolviendo el rubio cabello de mi sobrino, aunque no sea su hijo biológicamente el niño se parece a Jasper.

-Tu hombre es demasiado... - Dice Ethan haciendo un ademan con la mano para poder encontrar la palabra.

-¿Hermoso? - Pregunto.

-Detallista. - Completa. - No digo que no sea guapo, solo que no es su mejor atributo.

El timbre suena, regreso a Charlie con su padre y voy a abrirla, en la puerta está Jessica con su hija de apenas dos años y Mike, su esposo.

-¡Bella! – Grita Jasper desde la cocina. – Ángela te busca.

-Pasen, en el jardín están todos, en un momento los alcanzo. – Les digo a los recién llegados.

Voy a la cocina, Ethan seguía ahí pero Jasper y Charlie ya no estaban, Ángela está riendo de algo que Ethan ha dicho cuándo entro.

-Bella, ¿y el pastel? Nick y Alex se están poniendo muy intensos. – Dice Ángela. Hace unos años nos reencontramos, ella trabaja en el mismo lugar que Edward, desde entonces se ha convertido en una gran amiga aunque casi le doblo la edad.

-Viene en camino. – Contesta Ethan.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Papá llegó, acabo de ver se coche. – Alex entra a la cocina corriendo, tras de él vienen Nick y Renesmee. - ¿Puedo salir a verlo?

-Ya va a llegar, tranquilízate. – Alex es un niño lleno de energía, gracias a sus travesuras tenemos que ir a su escuela varias veces por mes.

-Te dije que diría que no. – Renesmee le saca la lengua. Ella es todo lo contrario a su hermano, es una niña tranquila y tímida aunque cuando se enojaba es muy necia. Edward dice que es igual a mí.

-¡Mamá! – Suplica Alex. – Solo esta vez.

-Por favor, tía. – Dice Nick. Nick es una mezcla muy interesante, sus ojos son idénticos a los de Edward, su cabello es rubio como el de Jasper, y su actitud es totalmente como la de Ethan. Es un año mayor que mis gemelos y los cuida como sus hermanos pequeños. – Yo los cuido.

-Yo los puedo llevar Bella. – Se ofrece Ángela ganando gritos de triunfo por parte de Alex y Nick.

-Está bien, pueden ir. – Es difícil decir que no si esos dos se juntan.

Ángela toms de la mano a los niños y se dirige a la entrada de la cocina, casi al salir voltea para ver a Renesmee.

-¿No vas Nessie? – Pregunta. Ethan se atraganta al escuchar el apodo, sabe que yo lo odio.

-No tía, mejor regresaré con mis amigas. – Le contesta amablemente antes de regresar al jardín.

Ángela se queda parada unos segundos, es la primera vez Renesmee le dice tía, Alex y Nick la llaman así desde hace mucho pero ella no, siempre ha sido más difícil que Renesmee confíe en la gente, ella solo tiene absoluta confianza en sus padres, su hermano, y en Jacob, su adorado Jacob.

Hace años cuando regrese a Nueva York le conté todo, él propuso dejar atrás los dramas románticos y ser simplemente amigos, yo acepté. Él fue el chico que me acompañaba en un maratón de películas y helado después de terminar una relación, y también fue el que me ayudó a obtener mi primer papel en una obra.

Jake y Edward entran al jardín cargando una enorme caja, Nick y Alex los siguen dando brinquitos de emoción y tras de ellos vienen Ángela y Annie, la chica que enamoró totalmente a Jacob.

-¡Jake! - Grita Renesmee. Corre hacia a él y le da un fuerte abrazo, Jacob la levanta y le dio algunas vueltas.

-Hola, Ness. - Le dice Annie.

-Hola. - Contesta secamente ella. A Renesmee no le gusta Annie, dice que Jacob no debe de tener novia, tiene que esperar a que ella crezca para que se casen, a Edward casi le da un infarto al escucharla a pesar de que Jake ya es más amigo suyo que mío, en un momento me doy cuenta que ya no podré separarlos nunca.

-¿Listos para ver su regalo? - Les dice Edward babando la caja. Renesmee y Alex se acercan a él.

-Sí. - Dicen al unísono. Edward abre la caja y de ella sale un perro, los niños gritan de emoción.

Edward me mira con una sonrisa en los labios, esa sonrisa que amo, la sonrisa que me dice que es el hombre más feliz de mundo, la misma que tenía el día que nacieron nuestros pequeños.

_El día del parto estábamos en casa de los Cullen festejando el nacimiento del bebé de Rosalie, la prima de Edward. Edward y yo salimos a dar un paseo al jardín._

_-Rose se ve muy feliz. - Dijo Edward. - ¿Cómo crees que será cuando nazcan nuestros pequeños?_

_-Edward. - Susurré._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Se me rompió la fuente. - Después una fuerte punzada recorrió mi espalda. - ¡Ahh!_

_-¿Ya? No, no, no, vamos al hospital. - Edward se puso histérico, corrió solo al interior de la casa y regresó de la misma forma. - Perdón._

_Llegamos al hospital en unos minutos, sentí como si me partiera en dos y al mismo tiempo una gran felicidad. Me pusieron en la camilla y me llevaron a una habitación, Edward estaba junto a mi mientras los dolores se hacían más fuertes. Renesmee nació primero, se veía tan hermosa y pequeña pero no tuve tiempo de admirarla porque Alex ya quería salir; Edward nunca dejo de sostener mi mano, cuando Alex nació mire hacia Ed, estaba llorando y tenía una sonrisa enorme, después de que limpiaran a los chicos los pusieron en mis brazos._

_-Nuestros pequeños. - Edward me dio un beso en la frente._

_-Nuestra Renesmee y nuestro Emmett Alexander. - Le corregí._

_-Son hermosos._

_-Lo son. - Le sonreí y el me devolvió el gesto, en ese momento me sentía realmente feliz.  
_  
-Es hermoso mami. - Renesmee y Alex están muy emocionados por el regalo de su padre, pasan el resto del día jugando con su perro y sus amigos.

Los últimos en irse son mis padres y mis suegros, los niños están tan cansados que se quedan dormidos en los sillones.

-Creo que se divirtieron demasiado los enanos. – Dice Edward. Está recargado en la entrada de la sala mirándolos.

-No les digas enanos. – Lo golpeo con un cojín.

-Bueno, no son enanos, ¿los llevamos a su cuarto?

-Si

-Yo llevo a Ness… - Lo miro amenazadoramente. – A Renesmee.

-Bien, yo llevo a Emmett.

Los llevamos a su habitación y los arropamos, se ven como unos angelitos dormidos. Nosotros regresamos a nuestra habitación, nos recostamos en la cama, Edward me está abrazando, mi cabeza está acomodada en su hombro.

-Este día fue perfecto. - Dice Edward jugueteando con mis nudillos.

-Empiezo a creer que para ti todos los días son perfectos.

-Contigo en ellos, lo son. - Besa mi mejilla dulcemente.

-¿Recuerdas el día que nos reencontramos? - Mis ojos se humeden un poco al recordar ese hermoso día.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, te extrañaba tanto aunque las cartas ayudaban mucho.

_Después de la última vez que vi a Edward nos mandamos una carta cada semana, nos contábamos los sucesos importantes de nuestras vidas o a veces simplemente nos escribíamos cosas tiernas. Yo sabía perfectamente sobre la vida de él, me contaba cuando conocía a una chica y como le iba en sus citas, yo hacía lo mismo, habíamos tenido varios romances pero ninguno con importancia. A Edward lo engañaron una vez, una chica llamada Tanya, su relación se estaba poniendo seria cuando eso sucedió, Edward la paso mal durante un tiempo, en esos días el hermano de Ethan nos invitó a un viaje de campo, antes de partir recibí una carta de Edward, él estaba mucho mejor e iba a hacer una práctica de campo con unos compañeros, me alegro saber que estaba mejor, yo tenía dos meses sin salir con nadie, la última vez el chico no era muy caballeroso que digamos y aunque Ethan me insistía en que saliera con alguien yo prefería estar sola, además de que me faltaban dos semanas para graduarme y estaba muy ocupada adicionando para varias obras._

_El viaje de Ryan, el hermano de Ethan duraría solo el fin de semana, llegamos al lugar, era hermoso, se me hacía conocido pero no recordaba porque, Ethan y Jasper se encargaron de alzar las tiendas de campaña, Ryan de la comida y yo me encargue de buscar leña, subí una gran colina sin tener mucho éxito en mi misión, llegue a un lugar lleno de flores, fue ahí donde recordé todo, ese era el lugar donde Edward me había dicho lo que sentía por mí, explore el lugar con la mirada hasta que sentí a alguien mirándome, busque a quien me miraba y me encontré con los ojos de Edward a unos metros de mí, pensé que estaba alucinando, camine lentamente hacía él, Edward hizo lo mismo, quedamos uno frente al otro, el tomo mi mejilla con su mano, su tacto era real, él era real, nos abrazamos sin decir nada._

_-Estas aquí. - Dijo con esa inconfundible voz ¿cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin escucharla?_

_-Estoy aquí. - Enrede mis dedos con su cabello y lo bese, sus besos eran mucho más dulces que antes._

_-¿Esta vez es para siempre? - Dijo con nuestras frentes unidas._

_-Para siempre. - Lo sabía, nunca más lo dejaría ir._

-Ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, tú lucias hermosa por cierto. - Dice Edward interrumpiendo mis recuerdos. - Pero no tanto como el día de nuestra boda.

-Ese día fue hermoso a pesar de que estaba sumamente nerviosa, casi te dejo plantado.

-¿Una vez más? Gracias por no hacerlo, no quería llorar frente a todos otra vez.

-No me gusta hacerte llorar, si tu sufres yo sufro.

-Lo sé, yo también estaba muy nervioso ese día.

-Si no fuera por Jasper tal vez ahora no estaríamos aquí.

_Llevábamos ocho meses planeando nuestra boda, Jasper y Ethan ya se habían casado y eran realmente felices. La noche anterior a mi boda estaba un poco inquieta, la despedida de soltera que había organizado Jessica había estado fantástica aunque contrato strippers a pesar de que le dije mil veces que no, bueno al final fue ella la que más los disfruto, Ethan me envió en mensaje avisándome que Edward ya estaba sano y salvo en su habitación durmiendo y que no había permitido que ninguna stripper lo tocara, amaba a Ethan. Mientras Edward estaba en su habitación durmiendo yo estaba en la mía intentando hacerlo, la puerta de mi habitación fue abierta y mi madre entro por ella._

_-¿No puedes dormir cariño? - Pregunto acostándose a mi lado._

_-No, estoy un poco nerviosa._

_-No tiene porque, todo saldrá excelente._

_-¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto?_

_-¿Amas a Edward?_

_-Con toda mi alma._

_-¿Él te ama?_

_-Así es._

_-Entonces estás haciendo lo correcto, han recorrido un gran camino para llegar hasta este momento, merecen ser felices._

_-Gracias mamá._

_-Es mejor que duermas. - Me dio un beso en la frente. - Te veo mañana._

_Después de esa platica pude dormir, descanse perfectamente, cuando me levante estaba muy feliz, al fin me casaría con Edward. Me bañe y me puse el vestido, era mucho más hermoso que el de nuestra boda fallida, recogí todo mi cabello y me maquille muy poco, cuando estaba totalmente lista los nervios empezaron a aparecer, empecé a caminar de un lado a otro en mi habitación. La puerta se abrió pero lo mire quien era hasta que me hablo._

_-Bells deja de caminar, me pones de nervios. – Era Jasper, se veía realmente apuesto con un pantalón blanco y una camisa azul cielo un poco holgada._

_-Yo soy la que me voy a casar. – Le conteste un poco molesta._

_-¡Hey! Tranquilízate hermanita, todo va a salir bien._

_-Eso es lo que todos dicen, no te preocupes Bella, todo va a salir bien ¿cómo demonios lo saben? ¿Cómo saben que seremos felices juntos? ¿Cómo saben que Edward no se arrepentirá? ¿Cómo lo saben, Jasper? Tal vez sea mejor cancelar todo. – Le grite. Nunca antes había estado tan alterada._

_-¿Estás loca? Han pasado demasiadas cosas para llegar hasta este día, ustedes se aman y tienen que ser felices, así que vas a salir de esta habitación, vas a ir hasta el altar y te vas a casar con Edward Cullen. Y todo saldrá bien, ¿sabes cómo lo sé?_

_– Negué levemente con la cabeza. – Porque los he visto juntos, he visto como se miran y cómo se comportan el uno con el otro, su amor es verdadero y no debes desperdiciarlo ¿entendido?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_-Salir de ésta habitación y casarme con Edward Cullen._

_-Genial, es hora de irnos. - Suspire y tome el brazo de Jasper._

_Llegamos al lugar donde sería la boda, era un lugar tranquilo en la playa, todos ya estaban ahí, yo estaba menos nerviosa después de la plática con mi hermano; cuando llegue los vi a todos sentados es esa hermosas sillas blancas que escogió Ethan, estaban vestidos con colores claros, se veían radiantes, entre la multitud pude distinguir a la familia de Edward y a la mía. El altar era un arco con flores, ahí estaba el padre y también Edward hablando con Jake, yo iba caminando del brazo de mi padre, cuando llegue a la última hilera de sillas todos me miraron y se pararon, la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, me sentía muy torpe pensé que me caería en cualquier momento, apreté fuerte el brazo de mi padre, él puso su mano sobre la mía y me miro con una cálida sonrisa, seguí caminando con la vista baja hasta la mitad de mi recorrido, alce la mirada y me encontré con la de mi prometido, se veía hermoso vestido totalmente de blanco, me sonrió y todo desapareció, él siempre tuvo ese efecto en mí, camine más segura que nunca hasta llegar a su lado, mi padre me miro una última vez y se fue a su lugar al lado de mamá, la ceremonia fue inolvidable, cuando la mirada de Edward se encontraba con la mía me sonreía, decidimos decir nuestros propios votos, yo hable primero._

_-Edward Cullen, tú fuiste un idiota por mucho tiempo. - Todos rieron. - Y cuando dejaste de serlo yo estaba... estaba enamorada de otra persona, y aun así no te importo, tu seguías ahí, me apoyaste en los momentos más difíciles, me fue enamorando de ti poco a poco, no importa que estés a kilómetros de distancia, no importa que no me hables o que estés enfadado conmigo yo nunca puedo dejar de pensar en ti o de querer estar cerca de ti, quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, los momentos tristes, los felices y todos los que la vida nos depare, te amo y nunca me alejare de ti, recuerda eso siempre. Tengo tanta suerte de casarme con alguien como tú, alguien que es capaz de ser valiente, sacrificarse y amar._

_-Es algo extraordinario. – Comenzó Edward. – Conocer a alguien a quien abrir tu corazón y que te acepta como eres, he esperado lo que parece un tiempo muy largo para encontrarte y ahora que estas aquí no te dejare ir, quiero dormir y despertar contigo, quiero tener hijos, mucho hijos contigo, y si la vida nos pone más obstáculos quiero superarlos contigo. El tiempo que quiero pasar junto a ti no se puede medir, empecemos con un para siempre. – Y desde eso momento lo supe, nuestro amor duraría la eternidad y más allá de esta sin importar las trabas en el camino._

**FIN**


End file.
